The Early Hours of Dawn
by ljuhl
Summary: Eru Illuvatar and the Valar send hope and strength to Middle-Earth. AU
1. Chapter 1

The stars were bright and pulsating with an otherworldly glow as Haldir gazed upon them as he lay upon the flet. He had just returned from his last patrol to check on his wardens as they watched the northern borders of the golden wood.

The early hours of the morning was his favorite time where he could watch the stars and slowly relax and let his mind rest from the stresses of the day.

Being March Warden to the Galadhrim came with heavy responsibilities. But one that he did not regret having for he loved protecting the Golden Wood that he called home and protecting his Lord Celebron and his Lady Galadriel, the Lady of light.

He would lay his life down for both his home and the lord and lady along with his brothers Orophin and Rumil. As he lay there looking at the stars he could feel the tension in his body starting to slide away and as peace settled in his mind he began to dream.

Haldir awakened and bolted upright at the sound of a scream. He looked around in confusion for his bow which was nowhere in sight, he was lying underneath a tall tree that looked to be ancient. Haldir looked up an across the clearing he noticed a man nervously pacing nearby in front of a cottage.

The man stopped and looked at the stars in the sky he notice that the man looked to be praying. Haldir looked around and noticed that the trees had an otherworldy glow to them.

Am I dreaming he thought. Another scream tore through the night air bringing his attention back to the man nearby.

The man cringed and tears slowly slid down his pale cheek. Suddenly the cry of a babe came. The man turned towards the cottage. He took a few steps towards the cottage and then stopped as tho waiting for something.

A short time later a beautiful dark haired elleth came out the door of the cottage carrying a small bundle. The man walked over and stopped next to her. He slowly put his arms around the elleth's shoulders.

The man lifted his hand and gently stroked the elleths cheek. The elleth leaned into his touch and raised her face to the blond haired man standing next to her "you have another granddaughter Earendil." She pulled the blanket aside so he could see the babe.

He looked down at the babe and smiled. "She looks exactly like her, El" he exclaimed. He then took the babe from the elleth and gazed down adoringly. Haldir watched as tears fell down the ellons face.

He looked back to the elleth at his side as she watched the interaction between the ellon and the babe. She reached up and softly wiped the tears from the ellons cheek. It has to be a dream Haldir thought since neither one of the elves close to him had taken notice of him.

The elf bent down and kissed the forehead of the swaddled babe. He then handed the babe back to the elleth. He then reached in and took a packet of letters from under his cloak. "Here are the letters she wrote for her mother and the one she wrote for her beloved, along with the other letters from us and the others" as he handed them to the elleth. The elleth took the packet from the ellon's hand, "I'm happy the valar agreed to allow these letters to leave the undying lands and go to our loved ones back home." She looked down upon the babe "Her light has already begun to spread even here."

"Now go and see to her needs Earendil while I take care of the babe. It is almost time" The elleth said. The man turned and started walking towards the cottage then stopped and turned back to the elleth. "Is what we are about to do the right thing El?"

The elleth looked back to the man and then up at the sky as the stars winked out one by one as the morning sky began to take over. "This is not about what we want mellamin. This is the will of Eru Illuvatar and the Valar and it is what she wants for her daughter," she said as she turned back towards the man.

"She has already said her goodbyes. Please go to her while I take care of the babe." The man sighed and whispered softly "I know." The man walked over once more and took the babe from the elleth and looked at the babe one last time and bent and placed a kiss softly on the babes forehead.

He smiled and softly whispered "May the Valar keep you safe little one. Until we meet again." Then he placed the babe back into the elleths arms. He turned and strode to the cottage and dissappeared inside. The elleth turned and looked up as the last star still clung to the morning sky she then swept back the blanket from the small bundle and she held the babe up in her hands "Behold Eru Illuvatar, May you bless Arinalce, the Morning Ray of Light".

Haldir looked up into the night sky and seen eagles. He recognized Gwaihir the Lord of the eagles and two smaller eagles on each side. The smaller ones hovered as the Lord of the eagles landed before the elleth and the babe. The elleth stepped forward and came to a stop before the Lord and bowed before him.

The elleth and the Lord of the eagles stared at one another for a short period of time as if they were having a silent conversation. The elleth then bowed before the Lord of eagles once more. Haldir looked up as a glow from overhead caught his attention.

The stars that still clung to the predawn hours shone so bright that Haldir had to shade his eyes from the light with his hand. Haldir watched as the silver rays reached out an surrounded the babe that lay in the elleth's arms. The glow surrounded the babe until the light faded as the last of the stars winked out with the coming of the dawn. Haldir watched with awe as the babe turned its head and opened it's eyes. Haldir's breath caught in his throat, the babe had glowing silver hair and the babes eyes were glowing silver and they were looking straight at him.

Then the babe smiled at him at that moment in time. Haldir had a feeling of peace settle around him and in his soul. He had never felt so at peace with himself. He also felt like the babe had actually see him. Haldir gazed upon the babe in wonder.

Haldir's gaze and thoughts were was once more brought back to Gwaihir the lord of the eagles. Gwaihir dropped what looked like a bundle of dark cloth and what looked to be a glowing starburst pendant from his beak onto the babe.

The elleth bowed her head once more and picked up the bundle and the pendant and sat upon the ground. She placed the pendant over the babes head and tucked the pendant and the parchments that was given to her underneath the cloth the babe was swaddled in.

Then she unwrapped the bundle and placed it around the babe pulling up what looked to be long handles. The cloth conformed and wrapped around the babe like a cradle. Holding the babe secure in its depths.

The elleth walked up and placed the handles of the cradle into the beak of the great eagle. The elleth and the Lord of the eagles once again stared at each others eyes for a moment and then the elleth turned and walked back to the cottage leaving the babe with Gwaihur the Lord of the Eagles.

Then Gwaihur turned his head until he was looking straight at Haldir. His breath caught in his throat once more as the Lord of the eagles bowed his head to Haldir. He then noticed that one of the smaller eagles had glided over to where he stood and settled on the ground before him. Haldir looked up at the eagle and noticed a sword being held firmly between it's beak.

The eagle moved over until he stood right before him and he bent his head towards Haldir and opened his beak. Haldir reached forward and gently took the sword. The eagle bowed its head to Haldir once and Haldir returned the gesture.

Then the eagle turned and took a few steps and took off with flaps of his mighty wings and returned to his previous position next to the Lord. Haldir turned back to Gwaihir and bowed to the Lord of eagles once more who was still looking at him. The Lord of the Eagles returned Haldir's gesture.

Haldir watched as the great eagle turned and ran a few steps and with a mighty burst of its huge wings soared into the sky with the handles of the cradle that carried the babe hanging securely from it's beak. Haldir watched as the trio of eagles flew out of sight.

He then glanced down at the sword he now held in his hands. The elvish blade was about 40 inches of gleaming silver with ancient elvish runes that glowed with a bluish tinge on each side of the blade.

The pommel was a black ebony which was inlaid with star shaped gems and the pommel was also crowned with glowing crystal star burst, each of the crystals glowed with an inner radiance.

Haldir had never seen such a magnificent blade before. As he gazed at the sword in his hands the crystals started glowing until it filled Haldir's vision and once again peace surrounded him. Feeling sleep come upon him again he laid himself back down under the ancient tree. The feeling of peace stayed with him as fell back into slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Haldir awoke with a start and he sat up and looked around and seen he was still in the watch flet at the Northern Borders. He sat upon the pallet and reflected on the dream he had.

What could it mean, He thought to himself. He knew that both the babe and the king of the eagles seen him. He had no idea what this dream meant. Haldir heard excited voices coming closer to the flet.

He stood and walked over to the edge of the flet and listened to his brothers discussing the light that they had seen earlier that morning. He watched his brothers approach the ladder to the flet he turned and strode over to the entrance of the flet looked down at his two brothers as they came up the ladder.

As Orophin and Rumil both reached the landing of the flet they both turned and looked at Haldir. "Did you see it Haldir?" Orophin asked excitedly.

Haldir looked at his two younger brothers and frowned. "See what?" he asked. "The morning stars sent out a beam of light so bright that it lit up the golden wood and it came in this direction" Rumil stated quietly. "Yes and it stayed like that for several minutes" Orophin added.

Haldir turned from his two brothers and remembered his dream. His breath caught again as he remembered the light that had surrounded the babe in his dream. He also remembered the glowing silver eyes when the babe had opened it's eyes.

He shook his head and frowned then he turned to his brothers "No I did not see anything I just awoke. Knowing you two I'm sure it was just your imaginations" Both brothers scowled at him and proceded to ignore him.

As the two continued to discuss the events of the early morning. Haldir frowned again and he snapped at both of them "Enough of this foolishness, We are here to guard the boarders of our home not waste time gossiping." Rumil turned to Haldir, "Your just upset because you didn't see it brother!"

Haldir just rolled his eyes then turned and walked over to his pallet grabbed the light blanket that he had used the previous night as he did this a sword fell out of the folds of his blanket.

Haldir instantly froze as he looked down at the sword. Slowly he knelt down and picked up the sword. It was the sword that had been in his dream. He remembered his dream and when he had first seen the sword.

Haldir shook his head once again to clear the dream from his mind. Had it been a dream or had it been a vision he asked himself and since when do dreams and visions produce tangible items Halder thought confusedly. Once again he thought What does this mean?

He looked back down at the sword in his hands. Haldir decided that when he reached the city he would go and talk to the Lady Galadriel and tell her about the dream that he had. He would also show her the sword that now lay in his hands.

He took the blanket he had used and wrapped it around the sword. He looked to his brothers and saw that they were looking out at the forest surrounding them and still talking about what they had seen and had not been paying any attention to him and had not seen the sword.

He breathed a sigh of relief because he didn't want to have to answer any questions about where the sword came from. Especially since he would of had no answers to those questions.

His brothers continued to talk about the celestrial event they had witnessed. He rolled his eyes again as his brothers kept talking about what happened. _Haldir_ the ladies voice sounded in his mind. _Yes my lady_ he answered.

_Haldir! this phenomenon did happen we seen it here in Caras Galadhon. It lit up the whole of the Golden Wood for quite some time. Both Celeborn and I noticed that it was stronger on the northern borders_ The Lady told him.

_I did not see it my lady for I was asleep but both Rumil and Orophin witnessed it. But... _Haldir told her._ I see, _Lady Galadriel said. W_hen your shift ends please come see me and bring your brothers with you when you come._

Haldir closed his eyes and sighed. "What is it Haldir?" Rumil said as he looked at Haldir in concern. _I did not see what they seen but in my dreams..._ Haldir stopped.

_We will talk when you get here _the Lady said. _As you wish my Lady,_ Haldir responded. He sighed again as the Lady left his mind. Orophin turned and looked towards Haldir. Both brothers were looking at Haldir waiting for him to reply.

Haldir turned and gazed upon the golden wood as he once again thought about his dream. Orophin notice the bundle that lay in front of Haldir. "What is wrapped in the blanket Haldir?" Orophin asked.

Hadlir looked down at the blanket wrapped sword. "It's for the Lady Galadriel. That is all you need to know" Haldir replied. He then reached down and picked up the bundle and tucked it under his arm.

"Our relief should be here shortly" Haldir growled as he turned to them both. "The lady wants us to come see her as soon as we get back" Orophin and Rumil looked at Haldir in surprise.

"What?" Haldir barked at them both. Rumil threw up his hands "Peace brother. Why does the Lady wish to see us all?" Rumil said as he studied his brother. "Apparently this phenomenon that you both saw Was seen by all in the golden wood, including the Lord and Lady" Haldir reported.

The brothers glanced at each other and then to Haldir. "What about you" Orophin asked. "Because I was here" he stated. He once again remembered the eyes of the babe and the peace he had felt when the babe smiled at him.

Rumil and Orophin looked at each other and back to Haldir in concern. But neither said anything to Haldir as they watched him shake his head as if coming back from being deep in thought.

The brothers looked at each other again in concern and then both watched as Haldir started down the ladder. The Brothers followed close behind.

The brothers arrived back at the city right at lunch time the next day. _ Haldir!_ the Lady said as her mind touched his; _You and your brothers are to join Celeborn and I for the evening meal. Please come to our private dining room at dusk. Then we will discuss what happened yesterday morn until then you will go and rest._

_Yes my Lady! _Haldir answered as he turned and told his brothers what Lady Galadriel had instructed.

Each turned and walked off to their respective talans. Haldir walked up the steps to his talan and entered. He laid down the sword on the table and unwrapped it.

He remembered how he felt when the babe looked at him and smiled. It was as tho something had ripped the breath from his body. He once again felt the peace that descended and wrapped itself around him as he touched the pommel of the sword.

He remember having the Lord Gwaihir acknowledge his presence there. He took the sword into his hands once again the fit and balance of the sword fit his hands perfectly. he whispered to himself "What does this dream/vision mean?"

Haldir shook his head and placed the sword back on the blanket and rewrapped it once again. He picked up the bundle and walked back to his sleeping room and laid it on his bed.

* * *

Haldir looked once more into the mirror after braiding his hair. He quickly changed into the midnight blue breeches and a silver tunic and knee length gleaming black boots he kept for state dinners.

He picked up the wrapped sword and tucked it beneath his arm he knew that the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel would want to see it. Maybe they would even know what the runes on the blade were.

He knew they would be discussing the events that had happened that morning. As he walked from his bedroom he heard a knock upon his door.

He strode up and opened his door to see his brothers standing there. His glance took in both of his brothers. Both were dressed in their best breeches and tunics.

"Well I see you both are taking this dinner seriously" He smirked. "Well both Rumil and I felt it must be something serious for Lady Galadriel to invite us over all for a meal" Orophin commented cockily.

Haldir just glared at the both of them as he stepped out and closed the door behind him. "Well let us not keep the Lord and Lady waiting as he strode past his brothers he tucked the sword underneath his arm and led the way to the private dining hall of his Lord and Lady.


	3. Chapter 3

The brothers were greeted by the Lord and Lady and they then led them to the dining table. After they settled in their chairs Galdriel's ladies in waiting started filling their wine glasses and serving them their meal. The talk centered around the border patrols and the occasional skirmishes that happened with the orcs goblins coming out from Moria and Dol Guldur.

After the last of the empty dishes were cleared from the table by the Ladies in waiting. Celeborn rose from his chair and held his hand out to Galadriel. All 3 brothers stood at the same time in respect to the Lady.

As Galadriel stood she turned to the brothers "Come my foster sons we will have our discussion in the study." Haldir and his brothers followed the Lord and Lady to their private study.

As they all settled into chairs around the fire with glasses of wine. Celeborn started the conversation off by describing what everyone had seen from the city as the brothers listened.

Then Orophin and Rumil described what they had seen. They described how they watched the light grow and how the beam had shone directly down upon the flet that Haldir had been in and it had surrounded the flet for several minutes.

Galadriel glanced towards Haldir and then noticed that his mind was deep in thought. She wondered if he would mind if she entered his mind in order to see what he had seen. She watched the expression on his face knowing that what he had seen had effected him profoundly.

But knowing what a private ellon he was she knew that she could not ask it. He had always kept his thoughts and feelings to himself. Ever since the death of his father and his Nana had decided to sail for Valinor leaving him to take care of the younger brothers.

After Rumil and Orophin had stopped talking everyone looked to Haldir. Haldir was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice that everyone was looking at him. Celeborn asked Haldir what he had seen. Haldir did not even hear his lord ask him the question.

Rumil and Orophin looked at each other then over to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Lord Celeborn turned and looked at Galadriel and cocked an eye towards her.

Galadriel smiled at Lord Celeborn and then looked at Haldir with a smirk. "Haldir" she gently said. There was no response from Haldir. She looked at Lord Celeborn and a wide smile broke out on her face as she stared at the Lord.

Both brothers looked at Haldir with surprised shock. They had never seen there brother ignore either the Lord or the Lady like this before. With a huge smile upon her face Galadriel interjected her voice into Haldir's mind, "Haldir" she said a little louder.

This time Haldir became aware that everyone was looking at him. Both the Lord and Lady were looking at him with these huge smiles on their faces. Then he glanced to his brothers and they were both smirking at him.

"Yes my lady" he said to Lady Galadriel as he glanced back at her. "I'm sorry my lady I was just thinking about what happened" Haldir's ears turned pink as he said this.

Lord Celeborn chuckled "That's fine Haldir, I just asked if you could describe to us what you had seen. Haldir shifted uncomfortably in his chair "Well my Lord I didn't see any of what my brother's described" he stated his ears turning pink again.

"I see" Lady Galadiel smiled at Haldir. In his mind he heard Galadriel say "This is uncomfortable for you to talk about in front of your brothers, Yes?". He glanced at the Lady and gave a slight nod.

She looked at Lord Celeborn. They looked at each other for a couple of minutes while Galadriel silently informed Celeborn as to what the problem was.

Lord Celeborn stood and looked at the brothers "Well according to the Lady's mirror we know that what happened yesterday morning was a sign from the Valar that a significant event has taken place.

What that event was we do not know yet. That's the only information that the Lady could find out from her mirror. I'm sure we will find the specifics in the coming days. Both the Lady and I appreciate you coming this evening and sharing with us what you all seen while you were on patrol. We would like you all to take a week off and rest."

Orophin and Rumil stood and then smiled and bow to the Lord and Lady and thanked them. Haldir stood also and bowed to the Lord and Lady. Lord Celeborn turned to Haldir.

"Haldir I would like to discuss with you who is to take you and your brothers place on the borders for the next week before you go" Lord Celeborn said. Haldir nodded at Lord Celeborn in agreement before sitting back in his chair. Both the Lord and Lady bid Orophin and Rumil goodnight as they left.

The Lord walked over and picked up the decanter of wine and refilled all the glasses with some more wine before returning to his seat next to Galadriel.

Galadriel smiled gently at Haldir, "Tell us about your dream my son." Both the Lord and Lady looked at Haldir encouragingly. Haldir quietly told Celeborn and Galadriel about his dream.

He told them that the man in his dream was called Earendil and the elleth he just knew as El. When he uttered the names both Celeborn and galadriel looked at each other and Haldir noticed the look they gave each other. "Are those names known to you my Lord and Lady?" Haldir asked.

"Those two names I have not heard in a long time" Galadriel said with a frown. "Please continue Haldir" Celeborn said after a moment. Haldir told them of the conversation that the man and elleth had.

Then went on to describe what the Elleth had done and said concerning the babe. At that point Galadriel gasped and looked to Celeborn as tears started flowing down her cheeks. Celeborn stood and cried "How can this be."

He rushed over to Galadriel's side taking her into his arms. Alarmed Haldir stood and watched a distraught Lord Celeborn comfort the Lady Galadriel as she cried. After a couple of moments of wondering what he did wrong Haldir looked toward his lord and lady.

"I am so sorry, My Lord and Lady" he uttered stunned and turned towards the door to leave. "Haldir!" Lady Galadriel cried. "Please do not leave yet" she pleaded. Haldir stopped and slowly turned to her.

The look of misery on both his lord and ladies faces tore at his heart. "Please Haldir, come back and sit with us. We want and need to hear the rest of what you have to say" Galadriel said softly.

Haldir slowly made his way back to his seat and sat down. He reached for the wine next to him and took a couple of sips to calm himself and waited for both Celeborn and Galadriel to settle before he continued his story.

Haldir's mind was numb as he went back over and thought about what he had already told the couple before him. What had he said to upset them both. Celeborn looked to Haldir and seen how upset the elf was and he whispered his thoughts into Galadriel's mind.

She lifted her head from Celeborn's chest and looked towards Haldir. She closed her eyes and laid her head once more onto Celeborn's chest as she sighed. They then both settled back onto the chaise that Galadriel had used previously this time with Lord Celeborn's arms holding Galadriel securely next to him with his arms around her.

Softly Galadriel looked to her foster son Haldir and sat forward and took his hand in hers. She looked up into his eyes and whispered, "No Haldir we are sorry. It was nothing you did that upset us. It was just the things that you have told us thus far that cut us both so deeply for it made us remember things from the past. We need you to continue telling us of your vision."

Haldir's head swung sharply in confusion towards the Lady. The Lady's expression softened when she seen the confusion in her foster son's eyes, "Yes I do mean vision for that is what you had. We need to hear what has come to pass. No matter how much this upsets us both. No matter what is said here does not affect how we feel about you and your brothers."

Haldir looked to his lady and then to his lord. Lord Celeborn nodded to Haldir, "Please continue my son." Haldir inclined his head to Lord Celeborn. He continued to hold Lady Galadriel's hand.

He told them both of looking into the sky and seeing the Lord of eagles Gwaihir and the two other eagles flying towards them and of the meeting between the elleth and the windlord.

He told them of the starburst pendant that was bestowed upon the babe by the great lord. He told of the beams of light shining down from the stars and surrounding the babe.

How the babe turned it's head and how he was sure the babe had seen him and smiled at him and the sense of peace that had settled around him. He told them how the elleth had enclosed the babe in the cloth cradle and how the Lord of the eagles had also seen Haldir and the giving of the sword to Haldir by one of the lesser eagles.

As he told them of the sword he unwrapped the bundle that he had brought with him and handed the sword to Lord Celeborn.

Celeborn took the sword into his hands and gazed upon it in awe. Taking notice of the runes etched in the sides of the blade he ran his finger over them. As he touched each of them they started to glow. "These runes etched in the blade look to be ancient" he said as he turned and handed it the blade to Galadriel.

She took the sword and studied the runes upon the blade. She also noticed tiny veins of mithril, silver, and gold running through the blade. As she continued to look at the sword Haldir told them of how the Lord of the Eagles had carried the babe away from where the elleth and he was at.

Then he said he had awakened to hear both Orophin and Rumil below his flet talking about what happened.

He told them of where he had found the sword as he was trying to put away the bedding he had used the night before.

Haldir looked at the Lord and Lady as he finished telling them about his vision,

"The runes upon the sword appear to be ancient elvish" Celeborn said.

Galadriel looked at the runes on the blade again and then looked to Celeborn, "Yes it is a language that died out even before the first age began. It is Valarin, the first language that the Vala Orome taught to the the first born."

"Do you know what the runes say my Lady?" Haldir asked. "It will take me a while to translate it. I will have to bring out some of my ancient manuscripts in order to translate it."

"Now go and get some rest my foster son. It has been a long day." Galadriel told Haldir. He rose and bowed to the both of them and then turned to the door. The Lord and Lady stood, "Haldir! Are you not forgetting something?" Haldir turned and seen his Lady holding the sword out to him.

Haldir reached out and took the sword from Galadriel.

As he touched the sword the starburst on the pommel and the inlaid stars glowed softly. He looked up at the Lord and Lady and he could see the glow reflected in their eyes.

After a moment the glow dimmed but did not extinguish completely. The Lord and Lady looked from the sword to him and both smiled at him. Haldir turned and left the room and made his way back to his talan for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

After Haldir departed. Celeborn looked down at his wife and seen that she was deep in contemplation. Galadriel turned towards the balcony that connected to the study. "Come my love, let us consult old friends" placing her hand on Celeborn's arm they left the study together and headed to her private garden.

* * *

Elrond was looking over the reports he had received from the captain of his border guards when he felt the pull of Galadriel's request in his mind. He stood up and walked out of the door of his study and onto the balcony he walked over to the railing and placed both hands upon it.

He closed his eyes as he concentrated and centered himself before following the pull in his mind. Once he reached his destination he opened his eyes to see Galadriel, Celeborn and Mithrander greeting each other.

"Mae govannen(1), My lady, my lord, Mithrander. Cormamin lindua ele lle(2)." Elrond said. "Nae saian luume'(3) my daughter's husband" Galadriel replied. Celeborn and Mithrandir nodded in response. "My apologies to each of you for this late summons" Galadriel spoke softly.

Galadriel informed them of the happenings of the past few days in Lothlorien. She went on to tell them of the vision of her Marchwarden. When she told them of the conversation between the elleth and ellon in the vision Haldir had been given she looked to Elrond.

"You know of whom I speak my daughters husband" Galadriel whispered. Elrond was to stunned to speak for a few minutes upon the ladies words. He then looked at Galadriel and gruffly asked "Are you sure of this?"

Galadriel looked at Elrond with compassion, "After our meeting with our foster son's Celeborn and I consulted my mirror. No details were given but we did receive confirmation that a significant event had taken place and Haldir was given a vision."

Deep in thought Mithrandir turned and walked a short way away from the others. He suddenly stiffened as thoughts proceeded to come forth in his mind. After the memories stopped entering his mind he sighed deeply. "_So it begins_" Mithrandir thought to himself.

The wizard came out of his reverie looking up at the three elven leaders he sighed once again. "This is the beginning of the ancient prophecy that was foretold to the Ishtar before their return to Middle Earth" Mithrandir told the elves before him.

"Before I tell of what I know I believe a full Elven Council needs to convene." Mithrandir stated. "I also believe that Haldir should be included in this council" Mithrandir added. He looked at each of the elven leaders. Celeborn and Elrond looked to Galadriel and nodded agreement.

"Then so shall it be. I will go and have Haldir summoned." Celeborn said as he turned and left the garden. Galadriel closed her eyes in concentration as she reached out to King Thranduill of the Mirkwoods and to Cirdan the Shipwright who now ruled over the Grey Havens since the death of Gil-Galahad.

* * *

When Celeborn returned with Haldir he saw that King Thranduill and Lord Cirdan had already joined the council. Greetings were exchange between Celeborn and the other elven leaders. Haldir paid his respects to each of the elven leaders. Then took his place next to his Lord and Lady.

Galadriel proceeded to tell the others of what had transpired in the realm of Lothlorien and the vision that the March Warden had been given. At this point Mithrandir looked at each of the great leaders of Elvendom there in Middle Earth.

He told the council that Eru Ilúvatar had shared a prophecy with him before he had returned to Middle Earth. Then Mithrandir spoke the prophecy _**"From great tragedy will come the Morning Light blessed of Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar, Sacred to all the Eldar and to all the noble creatures of Endor(4). In this time a Champion will be chosen by the Valar Tulkas. This champion will rise up and pledge to defend the light. From the Morning light and the Champion's light, hope and strength will be brought forth and gifted unto the Eldar until their return to Valinor."**_

Each member of the council stood silently after Mithrandir brought forth the prophecy. Suddenly Thranduill turned and looked to Mithrandir with distrust "why is this the first time we have heard of this prophecy"

As those words were uttered an ethereal light formed before the council. From this light a figure stepped out. In front of them stood Manwë. He turned and held out his hand. Another hand came forth from the light and gently laid there hand upon his. Manwë guided his lady Elbereth as she stepped out from the light. She moved forward to stand beside Manwë.

The council and Haldir bowed with reverance. The council held their positions until the Valar acknowledged the recognition.

Lord Manwë then looked upon Thranduill and he spoke, _**"This prophecy that our friend and messenger Olórin tells of was imparted to him only to be remembered after certain events took place. The rise of the Champion, he who was judged and considered worthy by the Valar Tulkas, The Champion of the Valar. After the Champion was chosen he was brought forth to witness the birth of the Light."**_

At those words Haldir stiffened in surprise and shock. He watched as Manwë and Lady Elbereth walked over to stand before him. Lord Manwë looked deep into Haldir's eyes.

_**"You Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlorien were chosen to be The Champion of the Morning Light after much deliberation amongst all the Valar. Your courage, your strength, your loyalty, your sense of honor and your devotion to the all the Eldar is why **__**Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar**_ chose you. Your deeds were brought to our attention long ago by the Vala, The Valar have watched you for a long time. **_H_aldir, Marchwarden of Lothlorien you were judged worthy by __****Eru Ilúvatar and **the Valar to be Champion to the Morning Light. Do you accept this honor?" 

Haldir looked to his Lord and Lady each of them gazed proudly upon him. Each of them gave a small nod of approval. Haldir remembered the smile the babe gave him and the feeling of peace that surrounded him.

He then stood proudly and placed his hand over his heart. Looking back to the Valar, he bowed in reverance. "My Lord Manwë, I accept this honor and I will give my life in defense of the Morning Light" Haldir pledged. At his words there was a large clap of thunder. Manwë closed his eyes and before them all the sword that was given to Haldir in the vision appeared in Manwë's hand.

_**"Kneel before me Marchwarden" **_Manwë commanded. Haldir kneeled before the Valar_**. "Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar have accepted your pledge. Please give me your hand," **_Manwë commanded again.

As Haldir placed his hand into the Valar's, Lady Elbereth laid her palm against Haldir's forhead and closed her eyes. Manwë took the blade of the sword and drew it across Haldir's hand_**. **_

As the blood from the cut on his palm touched the blade the runes upon the blade started glowing a bright silver. The glow moved up the blade to the star like gems inlaid into the grip and up to the starburst at the top of the pommel of the sword until it to was glowing bright silver.

At the same time Haldir felt a warmth enter his hand along with a silver glow. The warmth and the glow traveled up his arm and into the rest of his body until he was surrounded by the silver glow. Haldir even felt the warmth enter into his fea.

Everyone in the room gasped in surprise as Haldir's body glowed so brightly they had to shield their eyes. Once the glow subsided they noticed that his body glowed softly but his hair and his eyes were now glowing bright silver.

Lord Manwë passed his hand over the cut on Haldir's palm. The cut and the pain was instantly gone.

_**"Here before the Elven Council, **__**Olórin and the Lady Elbereth and I, Manwë; you are Pledged and Sworn from this day forth to Protect The Morning Light and you are to be known as Haldir, **_Champion of the Light. Rise Champion" declared the Lord of the Valar. Manwë then handed the blade to Haldir. Lord Manwë and Lady Elbereth turned and walked back to stand before the Council.

The Lady Elbereth started to speak "_**The light will be known as Arinalce,The Morning Light. For she is from Eru Ilúvatar, the valar and she was gifted with the Light of Eärendil. This was done at the time and place the Eru Ilúvatar deemed appropriate and which has come to pass."**_

The Lady looked at each of the Council members then she began to speak once more, _**"The birth of Arinalce, The Morning Light took place in the undying lands. The Morning Light has already begun her journey. Gwaihir, Lord of the Eagles brings the blessed one closer to the shores of Endor as we speak. Upon their arrival on these shores they are to be met by the emissaries of your people along with the Champion. You Lord Elrond along with the Champion will have control of the safety of Arinalce, The Morning Light. The Morning Light will represent each of the elven realms and will need to travel to each Realm to learn about your people, your customs and traditions. In so doing Arinalce, The Morning Light and the Champion will grace each of your Realms with the light, hope and strength of Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar. **__**Olórin**_ you will travel to where The Morning Light resides in order to impart and share your wisdom of the Nature Discipline."

After she fell silent, Lord Manwë began to speak._****____****__**This meeting will take place between the Shire and the Grey Havens in the first days of Laer(5) on the night of Orbelain(6). **__**The council that stands before me will be the emissaries. Each of the Elven Realms will also send three of their best warriors to this meeting. From those warriors T**_he Champion and Lord Elrond _****__**will choose four guardians one from each Realm to help protect the Morning Light. **_As the last decree was said Lord Manwë and Lady Elbereth looked to the council. The Council bowed to the wisdom of the Valar before them.

Lady Elbereth and Lord Manwë then turned and stepped closer to Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. The three rulers graced the valar with great bows at this unexpected move on the part of the Valar.

Lord Manwë and Lady Elbereth looked at each of the three rulers. _**"The responsibility for this will fall mostly to you three. The reason for this is that the Morning Light is the daughter of Celebrian and you Lord Elrond and Grandaughter to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel". **_All three Elven rulers looked stunned and gaspscame from the other three council members**. **Both of the Valar watched as the Elven rulers fought with their emotions. Out of the three Lord Celeborn looked to Lord Manwë and asked the question all three needed the answer to, "How can this be my Lord."

Lady Elbereth looked to each of the three. _**"What happened to Lady Celebrian was a great tragedy. This tragedy affected not just your family but all elvendom. Eru Illuvatar decided upon hearing of this tragedy to comfort your Lady Wife by providing a babe to comfort her in her time of great need and it was the babe who healed her heart and soul. Lady Celebrian was given knowledge of this prophecy after she learned of her pregnancy after she arrived in the undying lands. She agreed to send the morning light to her family. To you Lord Elrond so that the **__**Morning Light may heal not just your family, but to also to heal all of elvendom. ****During the long months of her gestation the babe healed her heart and soul. The Lady Celebrian now rests comfortably and at peace with joy in her heart in Aman and waits for her family to join her."**_

The Valar turned back and walked to the light. Manwe released Lady Elbereth's hand as she stepped into the light. Lord Manwë looked back to the Council. _**"The Morning Light and the Champion is Eru Illuvatar's and our gift to you my children. The Morning Light also carries letters and messages from others in the undying lands. Eru Illuvatar has allowed this to help with the healing of the Eldar."** _As he said this he looked to each of the Council members. _**"May you all find peace and comfort from their presence."**_ He said as he turned and stepped into the light and disappeared from sight and the light slowly faded.

Lord Elrond looked to each of the Council members with voice filled with emotion he told the council we will meet at the appointed place three days before and reconvene this council at that time and discuss the arrangements."

The council members nodded in agreement. Thranduil was the first to depart followed by Cirdan and Mithrander. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel looked at each other and then towards their son-in-law with compassion. "We will make arrangements and will be at Rivendell as soon as possible from there we will travel to the meeting place." Galadriel whispered watching Elrond closely. Elrond nodded in agreement then broke the farseeing connection.

Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel stepped back from the mirror breaking the connection. Lady Galadriel looked to Haldir "We will talk in the morning Haldir." Haldir bowed to his Lord and Lady then turned and left the garden.

Lord Celeborn then turned to Galadriel and wrapped his arm around her. They comforted each other as they left the garden and traveled back along the garden path and traversed the stairs and entered their talan for the night.

* * *

1 Mae govannen - well met

2 Cormamin lindua ele lle - My heart sings to see thee

3 Nae saian luume' - It has been to long

4 Middle-earth (Q. _Endor_) was a large continent of Arda, situated between Aman to the West (across Belegaer), and the Land of the Sun to the East (across the East Sea).

5 Laer - Summer

6 Orbelain - the sixth day (The Eldar used a 6 day week)


	5. Chapter 5

Imaldris

Once the farseeing link with the council ended Elrond turned and slowly walked back into his study. The memory of the day Celebrian was taken came rushing back into his mind.

Celebrian was due back from a visit to Lothlorien. The anticipation he had felt that day had quickly turned to horror and anguish. Even tho the twins had brought her back she had been tortured and gravely wounded by the orcs that had abducted her.

For days she had lingered in shadows. Finally she had regained consciousness but her soul had taken much damage and she had made the decision to sail to the undying land instead of slowly fading and entering Mando's Halls.

A few weeks after she had recovered she had set out to the Havens after bidding her family goodbye. In those last few days before her departure Elrond had spent every waking moment with Celebrian. Both of them storing up memories to last them both until he to sailed to the undying lands.

Elrond thought about what the Valar had revealed about Celebrian's pregnancy and the birth of his daughter in the undying lands. Elrond and Celebrian had not even thought about having another elfling. They had both believed they would not have another and Arwen was their last child.

He stopped and looked down at his desk. His eyesight blurred this feeling was inside him was to much for him. He had never felt such rage. He clenched both of his hands into fists.

Taking deep breaths to try and calm his mind. The only thing he could see in his minds eye was the look of anguish on Celebrians beautiful face when she had told him of her decision.

A darkness fell over his mind and with a loud cry of anguish like the tortured soul he was he took both fists and slammed them down on his desk. Using both hands he swept everything off his desk.

Parchments, books and the inkwell he had been using went flying into the wall. He grabbed the table that he used for a desk and flung it at the wall. Elrond slowly collapsed to his knees crying out in anguish.

Elrond didn't notice that the door came crashing open and Elladan and Elrohr come rushing in. The twins looked at each other in shock and rushed over to their father. "Ada what's wrong?" Elladan asked.

The only answer he received was another anguished cry and Elrond slamming his fist against the floor. Elladan looked to Elrohr "go and get Erestor and Glorfindel and hurry." Elrohr turned and raced out of the room.

Elladan watched as tears streaked down his fathers face. "Ada please tell me whats wrong" Elladan said pleadingly. There was still no answer to his question. His father sat there on his knees rocking back and forth crying in anguish.

His father was not hearing any of his pleas so Elladan stayed as close as he could to his father. After a short time he could hear his brother, Erestor and Glorfindels voices as they drew closer to the study.

He glanced over to the door but stayed close to his father as they came running into the study. Glorfindel was the first to reach Elladan and was just about to speak when again an anguished cry came from Elrond and he fell to the floor unconscious.

There was a stunned moment before all rushed to help the unconscious Lord.

* * *

Lothlorien

Galadriel shot up from the vision she had in her sleep and turned to Celeborn "My love" Galadriel gasped as she shook Celeborn. Instantly Celelborn sat and looked to Galadriel.

We are needed in Imadris and as soon as we can get there." Galadriel said jumping out of bed. She rushed over to her wardrobe and began pulling out clothes to wear. Celeborn rose from the bed and walked over to the door and gave instructions to the sentry outside.

After this was done he went and dressed hurriedly. Then he walked over to Galadriel "what is it my love?" "it is our Daughters husband he has collapsed from grief and he needs our help. Celeborn frowned in concern, "he has not let himself grieve since it happened."

He looked to Galadriel and seen the concern in her eyes and a tear slip down her cheek. "No he has not and now knowing what he knows concerning Celebrian could cause him to fade." Celeborn turned and raced to the door.

A short time later he came to Arwen's door and knocked. A brief time later Arwen opened her door rubbing her eyes "Aduadar?" "Little One we have to leave shortly for Imadris. We need to leave as soon as we can. It is your adar, he has collapsed from grief concerning your Nana."

Arwen started weeping "Poor Adar, I will be ready quickly" "I will send one of the handmaidens to assist you," Celeborn said as turned and went down the stairs.

He moved quickly to Haldir's talan. He knocked hurriedly on the door. After a few minutes Haldir opened the door seeing Celeborn standing there "my Lord?"

"Haldir my apologies for waking you up like this but we ride for Imadris as soon as we can. You and your brothers are to go and I would like you to get the wardens together for the trip.

Have everyone gather at the gate we will depart in two hours." Seeing the look on Haldir's face, "My son its imperative we leave as soon as possible." Haldir saluted "It will be done my lord".

Celeborn turned and headed back to their talan along the way he sent a sentinel to gather handmaidens to send to Galadriel and Arwen. He also sent the other sentinel to awake the kitchen staff to prepare supplies for the journey.

He then returned to Galadriel "Are you alright my love?" Taking her into his arms. "I knew we would see her again once we reached the undying lands. I just wished I knew how much the attack had affected her. But I am grateful that Eru Illuvatar and the Valar seen this and gave her comfort so she did not fade and go to the Halls of Mandos" Galadriel whispered.

"As soon as all the arrangements are made and everyone has gathered at the gates we will depart my love," Celeborn told Galadriel. They look at each other and gave comfort to each other.

Celeborn pulled back and looked at Galadriel again "I have already talked with Arwen and Haldir. Your handmaiden should be here shortly. I also sent one to Arwen to help her get ready.

I gave orders to Haldir to gather a few of the wardens together to escort us to Imaldris. When you are ready I will be in my study." Celeborn left the room and headed down the passage to his study.

A knock sounded on the door to the study. Celeborn looked up from the maps he was perusing at the sound. "Come in Haldir." he turned towards the door as Haldir stepped into the room.

"Come I was looking over the maps trying to decide the quickest and safest way to get to Imaldris. The quickest way i'm thinking is through the Redhorn Pass. What do you think Haldir?" Haldir walked to the maps spread out on Celeborn's desk.

"If speed is what your looking at then yes that would be the quickest way. I have thirty Galadhrim including myself for the protection of the Lady, yourself, Lady Arwen and the others going with us. We could run into orc patrols while making our way through the pass. If Safety is what your looking for then I would say head south to the gap of Rohan. But it would take us longer."

Celeborn frowned in contemplation and sighed. "Then we head to the Redhorn Pass we need to reach Imaldris as soon as possible." Haldir looked towards Celeborn and seeing the distress on his lords face. "My Lord if I may ask. Why such haste?" Has something happened To Lord Elrond or his family?" As Haldir asked the question Lady Galadriel stepped into the room.

Celeborn strode over and took Galadriels hand and escorted her to a chair next to the fireplace. He then turned to Haldir and gestured to the chair next to Galadriel. He hesitated momentarily before striding over to the chair and sitting like the lord bid him.

"Haldir, the information the Valar imparted to us last night about what happened to Celebrian after she departed Middle Earth to Valinor effected Lord Elrond immensely. It brought back the horror of what happened to Celebrian. It also brought back the memories of the guilt he felt thinking that he had not done enough to protect her. Those thoughts and feelings have overwhelmed him. He collapsed last night because of it and now he is in danger of fading. This is also one of the many reasons that Eru Illuvatar and the Valar is sending The Morning Light to us." Galadriel explained.

Galdriel looked at Haldir "Celeborn and I want you to know that we are very proud that you were chosen to be Champion to the Morning Light." Celeborn came over and firmly put his hand on Haldir's shoulder, "We also want you to know even tho your new duty will be to The Morning Light. You will always be Haldir, Marchwarden of Lorien there will never be another with that title."


	6. Chapter 6

Haldir along with his brothers rode ahead of the Lorien column to meet up with the wardens that he had sent ahead to scout the Redhorn Pass. "Haldir! the scouts should be here shortly to report." Haldir turned towards Orophin, "Lets hope that we can get through the pass without drawing to much attention." Haldir stated.

"I hope the Lady will be able to help Lord Elrond" Rumil said. Haldir looked to Rumil "I hope so to Rumil. Lord Celeborn told me that Lord Elrond has never really grieved until now over what happened to the Lady Celebrian. Hopefully he will find peace soon."

His hand reached down and enclosed the pommel of the sword he carried. As he touched the pommel of his sword the glow that it carried flared brighter. His thoughts turned to the babe that he had seen in his vision. He felt his chest tighten thinking of the babe. He was already worried about the little one.

He just couldn't get the vision of the babe out of his mind. Every time he closed his eyes he could see the babe's face, the beauty of her smile and those eyes felt like they reached into his soul.

Rumil glanced at Haldir and seen the look of reverance that passed over his brothers face. Then he glanced down and seen how he held the sword at his side. He looked at Orophin who was looking ahead for the scouts that were sent ahead.

He was just about to call his attention to Haldir when he noticed Orophin stiffen in his seat. "They come riding fast my brothers" Orophin stated. Haldir looked up swiftly and seen the two scouts he had sent riding ahead coming towards them at a fast pace.

He pressed his knees into to his horse sending it into a gallop in order to meet the incoming wardens. "What have you seen Estennor?" Haldir enquired.

"About fifty orcs are heading this way my captain. We thought we should let you know as soon as possible. They are about five leagues behind us." Estennor reported.

"Did they spot you?" Haldir asked. "No" the warden answered. Haldir swung around and looked to Rumil. "Rumi head back to Lord Celeborn and let him know what is going on.

Have them make ready leave five guards with the group and the rest are to come join us. We will meet them ahead. Go!" Rumil turned and raced his horse back to where the column was.

"There is an open valley on the other side of this hill" Estennor informed Haldir. "We could ambush them coming out of the other side." Haldir smiled and nodded his agreement.

As the other elves joined them he quickly explained what they were going to do. "Now lets go kill some Orc" As one the Galadhrim thundered down the path to open area in the next valley.

Haldir sent Orophin's team to the left and Rumil's team to the right. Haldir kept his group on the path. His group would pull the Orc's into the open acting as bait. Once they lured the orc's halfway through the valley they would be able to catch them in a two way cross fire. Hopefully they would have to fight very few in close hand to hand combat.

Rumil and Orophins teams took positions in the trees in the surrounding area while Haldir's team dismounted and sent there horses away and took positions guarding the path leading back to the column.

Haldir stood there and concentrated on his surroundings letting his senses find the enemy. After a couple of minutes he could faintly hear the rythmic pounding of many feet hitting the ground. Then his nose picked up the smell of decay and rotting flesh.

His eyes flew open and he gave the signal to notch arrows. As one all the elves notched their arrows and targeted the far path. The group he was leading pulled out swords and took their defensive stances.

After a couple of minutes Orc's came pouring out of the far woods and into the clearing. The Orc's hesitated for a moment in seeing the elves on the other side of the valley. The Orc leader looked at the small party of elves an evil grin lit up his face "Fresh meat boys"

At those words he led the charge towards the group of elves. As the group of orcs reached the center of the valley Haldir signaled the others to fire. Many of the Orc's fell to the first onslaught of the Galadhrim archers. A second wave of arrows dropped more of the orc's.

Haldir drew his sword and shouted "_Gurth enin goth(1)_! as he led the charge on the few orc's that were left. At the same time the other elves dropped down and began attacking the orcs from the flanks.

Haldir swung his sword at the leader. The leader brought his blade up in just enough time to block the swing. The orc chuckled evilly. Haldir quickly pulled back and swung his blade to the right with a wide sweep that struck the orc's neck. Black blood came shooting out hitting Haldir in the face as the head went flying.

Haldir swept right past the orc's body as it started to fall and thrust his sword into the chest of the orc that was coming towards him from the left. Haldir kicked the orc off his blade. He noticed another orc sneaking up behind Estennor.

He grabbed a long dagger from his belt and threw it the orc that was behind Estennor. The dagger sank into the back of the orcs head and exited out the front instantly dropping the orc. Estennor turned seeing the dead orc behind him he nodded to Haldir thanking him.

Haldir looked around to see that his other wardens were finishing off the last of the orcs. Haldir reached up wiped off the blood from his face. He signaled for the wardens to walk through the fallen orcs to make sure all of the creatures were dead.

They walked through the valley and dispatched the orc's that were still alive. He glance at his wardens "Do we have any injuries?" After he found that there hadn't been he signaled to Rumil to join him.

"Rumil have the wardens pile the carcasses on the far side of the valley and burn them. Also set up sentries on the far side of the valley and send out two more scouts. While I head back and make my report to Lord Celeborn" Haldir instructed Rumil. Rumil brought his hand up to his chest in confirmation of the order then turned started relaying instructions to his wardens.

Haldir whistled and his horse came out of the wood and trotted up to him. As the horse reached him haldir leaped onto his back and set out to report to where Lord Celeborn awaited for word on the assault. As Haldir emerge into a clearing a few leagues from where the assault took place he seen Lord Celeborn and the other wardens with weapons drawn just in case any of the orcs got through.

Lord Celeborn gave orders to stand down when he seen Haldir emerge from the wood. As rode up to his Lord he slid off Cýron and bowed to his Lord. "All the orcs have been destroyed my lord. They are burning them as we speak."

Lord Celeborn looked at Haldir "How many were there? My son and were there any injuries" looking at the blood covering Haldir. "About fifty my lord and no injuries, the archers took care of most of them." Haldir answered.

"I have sent more wardens ahead to scout and I would suggest making camp here for the night before we enter the pass. That way we can finish cleaning up the from the battle. Our warriors can get some food and rest before we head into the pass. Hopefully we will get through the pass before evening." Haldir told his lord.

Celeborn nodded his head in agreement. He moved over to inform Galadriel that they would make camp here for the night.

* * *

Gurth enin goth! - Death to the enemy!


	7. Chapter 7

Rivendell

Glorfindel knocked upon the door to the healing room. He heard one of the twin's bidding him to enter. Balancing the tray he held in his left hand he opened the door and stepped into the room.

The twins were seated next to Lord Elrond's bed one on each side. Lord Elrond was still under the effects of a sleeping draught. "How is your father?" Glorfindel asked. Elladan looked to Glorfindel "Even with the potion he seems distraught. His eyes are constantly moving and he grimaces like he is in pain Glory. What could of caused this?"

Glorfindel sighed deeply, "I don't know, Elladan. All I know is that he was going over the reports from our border patrols when I left him. There was nothing in those reports that could of caused this. Something must of happened after I left."

"We have had to keep him under sedation for the last five days" Elrohir snapped out. Everytime he has started coming to he has fought us and we have had to put him back under forcibly." Glorfindel stiffened at the bitterness in Elrohir's voice

"I know Elrohir, I would like to get to the bottom of this the same as you. In the meantime come and eat some of this food you both need to keep up your strength. After you eat go and clean up and get some rest. I can stay with your father for awhile." Glorfindel told the twins.

Both twins walked over and took some food from the tray and ate while watching their father sleep. Glorfindel went and sat in one of the chairs next to the bed. Elladan looked to his brother and then to Glorfindel, "Perhaps we should send word to Arwen and grandmother?"

Elrohir raised his eyes to his brother, "Grandmother might be able to read his mind and see what is going on! What do you think Glory?" Glorfindel stood and turned to the twins.

Suddenly they heard the sound of an elvish horn blowing in the distance. " I do believe there is no need to send word to your grandmother. She is already here." Glorfindel said as he strode out of the room ahead of the twins as he stalk down the corridor he met one of the healers.

Liren, Please go sit with Lord Elrond while we greet our visitors" he requested. The healer bowed his head and went to the room that held Master Elrond and disappeared inside.

Glorfindel and the twins met Erestor at the front entrance. They all went out and reached the courtyard as the gates to Rivendell opened for the Lorien entourage. Haldir and his brothers were the first through the gates, followed by Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel and Arwen. Then the rest of the royal entourage and several wardens.

Lord Glorfindel bowed to the Marchwarden and his brothers Then to the Lord and Lady as he welcomed them to Rivendell. Elladan went to help his grandmother from her horse. "Grandmother we are extremely happy to see you" he stated as he bent and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"As we are happy to be here, my grandson as she returned his greeting. Elrohir strode up to Arwen and helped her from her horse, "Sister, it is good you are here." Arwen smiled at her brother as he set her down upon the ground.

She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. "How is father Ro," she asked softly tightening her arms around his waist.

Elrohir wrapped his arm around her waist and bent and whispered in her ear, "Not good Arwen, I'm just glad your here." They both straightened and walked over to their grandparents.

Galadriel looked to Glorfindel and the twins and seeing despair in all their eyes. "Come show me to my patient" she said smiling at all of them. She turned to Haldir standing nearby, "Could you talk with Erestor about accommodating everyone? After the evening meal could you and your brothers meet us in Lord Elrond's study?"

Haldir nodded and bowed to her "Yes, my lady." Galadriel turned and gestered to Lord Glorfindel to lead the way. When they reached the door to the healing room they were met my the Master Healer Idhon.

He bowed to the Lord and Lady and to his Lady Arwen. "My Lord, My Lady. Welcome home Lady Arwen. I wish this reunion was under better circumstances." "Master Idhon how is Lord Elrond today?" Lord Celeborn asked as they passed into the healing room.

"We have had to keep him under constant sedation for the last five days, my lord" he answered. Lady Galadriel stepped up to the bed and looked down at Elrond. She laid her palm across his forhead and closed her eyes. She remained like that for several minutes.

She opened her eyes and she looked down at Elrond with pain and sadness in her eyes. Arwen stepped up next to her grandmother when she seen this. "What is it Grandmother" she ask hesitantly.

Galadriel reached up and gently took her hand. She turned and looked at her grandchildren. "You know everyone grieves in their own way when tragedy strikes." She looked at the twins, "You both decided to hunt and destroy every Orc you could find. You Arwen spend most of your time with us in Caras Galadhon. This you have done to cope with the grief of what happened with your mother. Where as Lord Elrond set his grief aside so he could help his children and his people. He has not given in to his grief till now."

"But why now Grandmother? What happened to have it come to this" Elladan asked. Galadriel looked to Lord Celeborn. "This has come to pass because of recent events and new information has opened up old wounds for your Adar. The telling of these recent events will take some time. We would like to refresh ourselves and get a little rest. It has been a long journey for us. For we had to battle Orc's on the way here. So I suggest we all meet in your father's study after the evening meal. Is this acceptable?" Everyone agreed to meet after the evening meal.


	8. Chapter 8

Haldir was the last to arrive in the study. His lord and lady were seated in the chairs on the left side of the fireplace. Lady Arwen was seated between the twins upon the sofa on the opposite side and Lord Glorfindel and Erestor was standing next to the fireplace. Orophin and Rumil had taken the last two seats that were situated next to the others. Haldir walked over to stand behind his brothers.

A servant offered a glass of Elrond's Dorwinion wine to him and his brothers. Haldir took the goblet and looked at the amber colored liquid before he took a sip. After everyone was served the elf slipped quietly out of the room and shut the door firmly behind him.

Celeborn stood and stepped behind Galadriel and gently put his hands on her shoulders. He quietly started telling everyone about what had happened the previous week in Lorien. He told about the bright light that had been seen from Caras Galadron and then he asked Orophin and Rumil to describe what they had seen.

Then Lord Celeborn asked Haldir to tell of his vision. Reluctantly he did told them about everything. The twins and Arwen looked at him in curiosity. "Can we see this sword that was given to you Haldir," Elohir asked?

Haldir hesitated for just a moment before he gently pulled the sword from the scabbard at his side. The glow of the crystals on the pommel intensified when he drew the blade from the scabbard. Everyone looked at it in awe when they seen it.

Lady Galadriel looked around at the others "After Haldir left we contacted Mithrandir and told him about what occurred. He told us briefly about a prophecy that was foretold several ages ago. But he would not tell us of the prophecy without a full Elven Council being held.

We called for a farseeing council that same evening. Yes before you ask Haldir took part in that council" Galadriel glanced at everyone in the room as she said this and noticed everyone looking at Haldir.

Then Galadriel told them the prophecy. "_**From great tragedy will come the Morning Ray of Light blessed of Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar, Sacred to all the Eldar and to all the noble creatures of Endor. In this time a Champion will be chosen by the Valar Tulkas. This Champion will rise up and pledge to defend the light. From the Morning light and the Champion light, hope and strength will be brought forth and gifted unto the Eldar until their return to Valinor." **_

Of course their was some doubt given from some of the council members on why we had never heard of this prophecy. As this doubt was uttered we were blessed by the appearance of our Lord Manwe and Lady Elbereth."

Several gasps were heard from around the room. Lord Celeborn looked at each person in the room "Yes they did appear to all of us present at the council. They confirmed that the birth had indeed taken place."

She walked over to stand in front of the fireplace. The babe is to be known as Arinalce, The Morning Light. She is the daughter of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian, she is your sister and our granddaughter and she is on her way here as we speak," She said quietly as she turned towards the twins and Arwen.

She looked at each of them as as looks of confusion appeared on their faces as they tried to comprehend what she had just told them. Elladan looked up to Galadriel "How is this possible?"

"Your Adar and Naneth had a fea bond. Their bond had been severely damaged from what happened. Your Naneth was fading. So Elrond did what he could to try and heal their bond in order to keep her from fading." Elladan! you and Elrohir are healers you know of what I speak." She exclaimed. The twins looked at each other and they each nodded in understanding.

"Your Adar and Naneth had no knowledge of the child they had created before she sailed. Lord Manwë and Lady Elbereth told us that during her gestation the babe healed her heart and soul. The Valar told her about the destiny of the unborn child she carried and she agreed to send the babe back here in order to fulfill that destiny and to help us all heal as well."

"When is she to arrive?" Elrohir finally asked. "The Council, Mithrandir along with Haldir who was chosen by the Valar to be Champion and a few others will be the emissaries that will meet up with Gwalhir, The Lord of the Eagles between the Shire and the Grey Havens on the first days of Laer on the night of Orbelain.

We will be there prior to that day in order for the council to reconvene. Yes, before you ask you three will be part of the emissaries. At this Council the Guardians will be chosen from each of the Realms including the Grey Havens. Your Adar along with Haldir will have responsibility of ensuring her safety here. Haldir will train the guardians that are to be chosen and lead them. Your Adar will make sure that the rest of her education is accomplished according to the will of Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar

Once we have her here she is to return here until it is time to send her to the other realms. She will share her light with all of us. We are to teach her all we can of our respective realms even tho she is a princess to Imaldris and Lothlorien she is also an emissary to all the Eldar. She is to also learn the art of self defense. She will also learn Nature Lore from Mithrandir.

This was mandated by the Valar do I make myself clear on this matter." She looked to Haldir, Lord Glorfindel and the twins when she spoke this part. Each of them in turn nodded.

The twins stood as one and looked to each other "This does not explain what happened to Ada." Lord Celeborn turned to the twins "Everyone expresses their grief in different ways. You both went out to destroy every Orc could you could find in retaliation of what befell your Naneth. Arwen, you came to Lorien to be with us because the memories of your Naneth were to strong and painful for you to deal with. Your Adar however had to be strong for all of you. That includeds the people here in Imaldris. He put aside his own grief. After the council all the grief that your Adar had put aside came rushing back along with the guilt of not being there to protect her. When you push grief aside like that when it does come out it is much worse. Your grandmother felt his pain when it became to much for him that is why we are here." All three of Elrond's children looked at each other the twins helped Arwen to stand with them. Their arms went around each other in silent sorrow.

Arwen looked to her grandmother, "Will you be able to help Ada?" Galadriel looked at her grandchildren "Yes along with the help of others." she replied. Elladan raised his eyes to Lady Galadriel "We will do whatever we can to help Ada, Grandmother." Elrohir and Arwen nodded in agreement.

"Good, we will speak no more of this tonight. In the morning we will tend to Lord Elrond." She turned to Lord Glorfindel and Lord Erestor. "I would like both of you there when we do this." They both nodded and bowed before Lady Galadriel.

"Now I suggest we retire for the night and try and get some rest." Lady Galadriel turned to Lord Celeborn as he glided up next to her and took her arm and they walked from the room.

Everyone left in the room looked to Haldir with questioning glances. Haldir felt the speculative glances that everyone was giving him. He also seen the hurt expressions that his younger brothers were giving him.

He finished off the last of his wine and set the goblet down on the desk before turning and walked quickly out of the room before they could start questioning him. Denied the opportunity to question Haldir each of the others took their leave and departed for there rooms for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Galadriel swept into the the healing room and immediately went to the windows and opened them. The cool morning breeze and the peaceful sound of the waterfall rushed into the room.

Galadriel walked over and swept open the doors that led to the balcony. Without pause she stepped through into the sunshine and her gaze moved over the peaceful scene in front of her from the flowering gardens to the ivy covered gazebo to the mountains surrounding the last homely house.

She took in a deep breath and silently rejoiced at the peaceful beautiful morning. Lord Celeborn entered the room and seen Galadriel through the balcony doors. He walked over and stopped at the door "Are you ready Muin nín," he smiled and asked. Galadriel turned and walked over and placed her hands into his. She looked to him and smiled, "Yes dear one. It is time."

As they returned to Elrond's side the door opened and both Glorfindel and Erestor entered. They bowed to the Lord and Lady and went to stand on the opposite side of the bed. "We had the others wait outside, my lady" Erestor informed Galadriel. She glanced over to the door and nodded.

She reached over and took Lord Celeborn's hand and laid her other hand palm down over Lord Elronds forehead. She closed her eyes and concentrated on matching her heart beat to his tryin in order to establish a connection.

Once she found the connection she followed the connection to his mind and she opened herself to his thoughts and feelings.

As she opened her eyes she found herself standing next to him. She watched as he fought to heal Celebrian after she was brought back from her captivity by the twins. Her wounds were grievious. She watched as Elrond withdrew the poison from her body with herb poultices over and over until the poison was free of her body. She watched as he cleaned and healed the more serious wounds with what spells he could then watched as he bandaged others. All the while watching as he calmly did this knowing the turmoil in his mind.

The scene faded from her mind to be replaced with another of Elrond sitting next to her daughter and holding her hand. He was talking to her and telling her how much he loved her and how much him and their children needed her guidance. She watched as her daughter struggled to take each breath. She watched as just for a moment Celebrian stopped breathing. She watched as Elrond jumped to his feet imploring her to waken and not leave him.

She turned her face away as he proceeded to take off his clothes and join Celebrian in the bed. The scene faded Galadriel knew in her own mind what happened. Elrond had used their bond to bring her back.

Another scene appeared in her mind. Celebrian and Elrond were standing in the formal gardens saying goodbye to each other. Celebrian was to sail to the undying lands. She watched as the twins and Arwen said their goodbyes.

She watched as her other self and Celeborn said there goodbyes. For they had both been there that day. She watched as Elrond stood back from the scene trying to cope. She moved over next to him and laid her arm on his arm.

"We both know you did everything you could for her Elrond." He turned to look at her. Tears started falling from his eyes. "I know, I just wish that I had been able to do more." he replied with heartbreaking sadness.

Galadriel looked back to the scene in front of her the twins were saying their goodbyes now. "Yes we both wished we could have done more at the time. Yet we both knew this is what she needed. What you need to remember is that Celebrian has sent you the gift that healed her heart and soul. She and Eru Illuvatar, the father of all has sent you this gift out of love and the need to see all of us healed as she has been. Would you see Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen and Arinalce here without your guidance if you should fade?"

A wave of peace swept through them both. Galadriel smiled. "Will you accept the gift she has sent and the task we have been given? Elrond looked to Galadriel and nodded. "Yes my lady! I will accept this gift and I will along with the March Warden protect my daughter, Arinalce The Morning Light with my Life." he pledged. At this for a second time a crack of thunder sounded throughout the land and at the same time the Celebrian in his vision turned to Elrond and smiled at him with love and acceptance.

Galadriel smiled and looked from Celebrian to Lord Elrond, "Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar along with Celebrian have accepted your pledged." They looked back and watched Lady Celebrian leave through the gates of Imaldris along with her guards. They watched as the twins and Arwen were lead away by the other Galadriel and Lord Celeborn along with Erestor and Glorfindel.

She then turned to Elrond and extended her hand to him. "Come it is time to return to the present my daughters husband." They looked at each other then turned as one and walked through the formal gardens until they disappeared from view.

As Galadriel came back to herself Lord Celeborn was holding her up and close to his side. They both watched as Lord Elrond opened his eyes for the first time since his collapse. "Welcome back my daughters husband" Galadriel said quietly as their eyes met and held.

Meanwhile,,,

Tension was high out in the corridor as everyone waited for word from inside the room. Arwen sat between her brothers arms around each other on the bench across from the door to the healing room. Haldir stood a short ways away watching the three. His brothers were standing standing with their backs to the wall watching the door to the healing room.

For hours Haldir watched as the look of despair descended on each of their faces. He watched as a tear made it's way down Arwen's cheek.

Arwen had been a friend to him ever since she had come to live in Caras Galadhon. The twins were good friends to his brothers and he knew his brothers felt sorrow for their friends.

He thought about the vision he had seen. He knew that they had wanted to ask him about his vision but he had not given them the chance to do so. He made his decision quickly hoping what he said would help give them some peace.

He looked at Arwen and then to the twins. Quietly he started to speak "In my vision I seen your little sister. She had silver hair like Lord Celeborn and Lady Celebrian." Everyone raised their heads to look at him with startled expressions on each of their faces. He continued to speak, "She also had glowing silver eyes like the stars themselves were inbedded in them."

He reached down and gently touched the sunburst on the pommel of his sword and pulled it from it's scabbard. The gems on the handle had a soft silver glow. "The crystals on this blade are the same color as her eyes" he stated.

Everyone's eyes fell to the sword. Arwen gasped with delight. Haldir continued to describe the babe as well as he could. "Her skin glowed like it was infused with the light of Eärendel." The twins and Arwen looked at him. They listened to what he had to say and he could tell they were trying to picture the babe in their minds.

"In my vision the babe turned to me and smiled and i felt such awe and this feeling of peace swept through me. I also felt a great need to protect the babe. It was like nothing I have ever felt before." The reverance and peace swept from Haldir and encompassed everyone hearing his words. Everyone gasped when the feelings of peace swept through them. The Twins looked to each other in surprise. Everyone lapsed into silence thinking about Haldir's words. Haldir placed the sword back in the scabbard. Suddenly they heard a clap of thunder. Haldir smiled to himself.

A short time passed when everyone's attention was drawn to the healing room door as it opened. Lord Celeborn looked at everyone gathered by the door to the healing room. He noticed the look of peace each of their faces.

He then looked to the twins and Arwen. "Come your father is awake and asking for you." He stood aside and let the three enter the room. Lord Celeborn turned to his March Warden. "Haldir, I want to thank you for sharing your vision with everyone. It was the catalyst we needed. I know it was hard for you to share a private moment concerning your experience and feelings over the matter. I am very proud of you. Now go an attend to your selves for awhile. Everything here will soon be back to order." He turned and went back into the room.

Rumil and Orophin looked to Haldir after Lord Celeborn closed the door. "Is that the same feeling you had when the vision occurred" Rumil asked. Haldir nodded. "Come brother let's go and get some fresh air." Orophin whispered as he led the way down the corridor.

* * *

Muin nín - my dear


	10. Chapter 10

Orophin stepped inside the white and gold tent belonging to the rulers of LothLorien. They were talking with Haldir, Lord Glorfindel and Lord Elrond. He walked over to

them bowed his head and placed his hand over his heart. "My lord, my lady, King Thranduill's party has just arrived." Orophin reported. "Thank you Orophin" Lord

Celeborn replied.

Lord Celeborn stood and took Lady Galadriel's hand to help her stand. Haldir stepped aside to let them lead the way out of the tent. The wardens outside held back

the flaps as the Lorien rulers emerged from the tent followed by Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel with Haldir and Orophin coming out last. All of them moved to where

the Mirkwood emissaries were dismounting.

King Thranduil turned from his horse and seen the group moving towards him. Thranduil walked over and took Celeborn's hand in a warriors grasp. "Mae govannen

Thranduill how was your Journey?" Celeborn inquired. "Fair weather most of the way, ran into a few Orcs but it was nothing my son and guards couldn't handle" King

Thranduill responded. He turned to Lady Galadriel and pulled her next to him "Ahh my lovely Galadriel when are you going to leave this elf and join me in Eryn Lasgalen,

Thranduill smirked jokingly. Lady Galadriel laughed while Celeborn cocked an eyebrow at Thranduill and growled loftily. "Not in any age Thranduil." Everyone

surrounding the group started laughing. "Galadriel looked to Thranduil did you bring Prince Legolas with you my lord." "Yes, He is instructing our people where to place

our tents. Ahh here he comes now" he said as he released Galadriel. Galadriel and Celeborn looked to the prince as he strode up to them "My Lord, My Lady it is good

to see you again" He said as he bowed to them both. Galadriel looked at Legolas and smiled softly at Legolas "Legolas it has been many years since we have

seen you, Come join us for some food and drink while your camp is set up." Thranduil and Legolas both agreed.

Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel turned and led the others back to their tent where a meal waited. During the meal Celeborn, Thranduill and Elrond exchanged news

from there respective realms. Shortly after they had finished the meal a messenger came in bent down to whisper in Lord Celeborn's ear and then turned around and

left. Lord Celeborn stood and looked around at those gathered. "Come my friends Lord Cirdan and Mithrandir have arrived and awaits us at the Council Table." he

informed them as he turned back to Galadriel and helped her to rise. Once again he led the group out of the tent and to a large white tent a short distance away. The

banners of each respective realm was placed in front of the tent indicating to everyone that it was the tent of the White Council. A group of warriors stood off to the

side and bowed with hands over there hearts as they passed by. As the Emissaries approached the tent the guards to each side opened and held back the flaps as

each of the Emissaries entered the tent.

As everyone was seated Lord Elrond strode to the front of the tent. He looked at everyone seated in front of him and began to speak. "We are here today to

discuss Arinalce, The Morning Ray of Light's safety and the tasks that we were given to us by Eru Illuvatar and the Valar to ensure her mission is achieved. Until she

reaches her majority she will reside in Imaldris where she will be taught what each elfling learns and about my people. She will also begin her study of Nature Lore with

Mithrandir. Along with Lady Galadriel's help when needed. She will also begin to learn self defense from Haldir and her Guardians when we deem it appropriate for her.

We believe that Lothlorien should be the last realm that she goes to. Elrond looked to Cirdan and Thranduil, When she leaves Imaldris which of you will welcome her

next to your realm?" Thranduill stood and looked to Elrond and Thranduil. "Legolas and I, would be overjoyed to be able to teach her the ways of the woodland realm

at a later time if Cirdan does not mind." Thranduill said. Elrond, Celeborn and Galadriel turned to Cirdan as he stood to address the council. "That will be fine the Grey

Havens will rejoice no matter when the Morning Light comes to the Grey Havens." He declared. Elrond nodded in agreement. "Then let it be so. Arinalce will travel to

the Grey Havens next" Elrond stated.

He then gestured for Haldir to join him. Haldir walked up to stand next to Lord Elrond. Haldir turned to look at the Emissaries, "All here know that the Morning Light's

safety falls to Lord Elrond and I. We are to choose one guardian from each of the elven realms including the Grey Havens. We have set up a tent for the warriors

chosen to test for the position of Guardian to the Morning Light. I want the warriors chosen from each realm along with one of the emissaries to report there after this

meeting is over. At dawn tomorrow the testing will begin. The four guardians must be in place before the Morning Lights arrival.

Elrond looked to the emissaries, "We need to decide who will help test the warriors. Haldir trains the Wardens of Lorien and Glorfindel trains all the Border Guards in

Imaldris. So i am sure they could handle the testing on hand to hand and swords for the Chosen Warriors." He looked to Thranduil and Cirdan "If you would like

someone from your realms to help with the testing on hand to hand and sword play that is acceptable also. I am also sure that my sons and some of Haldir's wardens

could also help with this if anyone is needed to spar with the chosen ones. Haldir, Glorfindel and I all agree that Prince Legolas would be the best choice to test the

warriors in Archery since he is the best Archer in all the elven realms. He could also choose others to help test them. Would this be acceptable to the Council?" Elrond

asked.

At those words Legolas looked embarrassed and Thranduil sat up a little taller and got a look of pride on his face. Legolas leaned forward and whispered into his

fathers ear. Thranduil nodded to his son and he looked to Lord Elrond "We agree to Legolas testing them in Archery and I would also like him to be involved in the

testing for the hand to hand and the sword play. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel agreed to the plans. Lord Cirdan looked at Lord Elrond "would it be alright if we

observed the testing?" Celeborn and Thranduil looked at each other and grinned at each other. "We could make this into a tournament" Celeborn stated "We would

just have four winners one from each realm. The prize being the position of Guardian to the Morning Light. That way everyone here could observe in the testing. Lady

Galadriel rolled her eyes at the suggestion. Lord Elrond looked to Haldir and the others, "Is this acceptable to you?" Haldir, Lord Glorfindel and Legolas nodded in

agreement.

"Then it is agreed the tournament will start tomorrow morning after we break our fast. The warriors from each realm will compete against each other. Haldir, Lord

Glorfindel, Prince Legolas, Lord Cirdan and Mitrandir will award the points. Lord Cirdan smiled and nodded. King Thranduil and Lord Celeborn frowned upon hearing

that Cirdan would be one of the Judges. Everyone else in the tent laughed at the expressions on King Thranduil and Lord Celeborn's faces. Elrond smirked and

continued talking "The warrior with the most points will become the Guardian select but remember the final approval will be up to Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar. Arinalce,

The Morning Ray of Light will arrive in the evening three days from now. So the winners of the tournament needs to be decided by that time." Elrond reminded them.

"Tenna' tul're san'."

* * *

Haldir, Glorfindel, Legolas, Cirdan and Mithrandir stood outside the tent set aside for the Guardians watching as the emissaries from each realm lead their chosen

warriors to stand before them. Haldir glanced over each group his gaze froze upon one individual for a few seconds before continuing on to the rest. Haldir then

stepped forward and began to speak. "One person from each realm will be chosen to become a Guardian to Arinalce, The Morning Ray of Light. In order for you to join

their ranks you must participate in the tournament that will take place over the next couple of days. There will be four winners one from each realm. Eru Ilúvatar and

The Valar will have final approval over you being the chosen guardians. You will have to take a Blood Oath before the Valar pledging to protect the Morning Light with

your lives. Your only allegiance will be to the Morning Light but you are to also to follow the commands of Lord Elrond and myself. Once you take the Blood Oath you are

no longer bound to the realms that you came from. Is this agreeable to the emissaries and the warriors that were chosen?" He looked to each of the emissaries they

nodded agreement he then looked to each of the warriors they each agreed. Haldir turned to Lord Elrond and bowed. "My Lord will you please present the warriors

from your realm." "The warriors chosen from Imaldris are Sidhon, who is also a Master Healer, Cúnor, and Beleguron all members of our Border Guard." Lord Elrond

announced. As each of the warriors was presented they saluted Haldir and the others with a hand over their hearts.

Haldir then turned to Galdor from the Grey Havens and bowed. "My Lord please present your warriors." Lord Galdor bowed to Haldir and the others. "The warriors

from the Grey Havens are Captain Annúnor, Sargeant Cóvon and Sargeant Lannor. Each of the warriors saluted as they were introduced.

Haldir then turned to King Thranduil and bowed. "Your highness if you would present your warriors." King Thranduil turned to his warriors "I would like to present

Captain Toron, Captain Amathon, and Sargeant Cúon all members of our Army. As each was presented they stood proudly and saluted.

Haldir then turned to Lord Celeborn and bowed. "My lord would you present the chosen warriors from your realm. Lord Celeborn turned stepped over and laid his

hand on the shoulder of the first warrior. "I would like to present Warden Haedron of the Eastern Border." He then stepped over to the next and placed his hand on

his shoulder "This is Sentinel Tirnel of our Personal Guard." Lord Celeborn then stepped over to the last warrior. "The last warrior is Warden Orophin from our

Northern Border and my foster son." Lord Celeborn announced proudly. As Orophin was presented all three of the Galadhrim saluted.

Haldir looked at each of the warriors. "Lord Glorfindel, Prince Legolas, Lord Cirdan, Mithrandir and I would like to welcome you all here and want you all to know that we

are proud of all of you. The Tournament will start tomorrow after you break your fast. Get some rest and may Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar guide your path.

* * *

Mae govannen - Well met

Tenna' tul're san' - Until tomorrow then


	11. Chapter 11

Lord Elrond stepped inside his tent after the meeting at the Guardians tent. He found Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen waiting for him. Elrohir stood and moved over to the sideboard which held several bottles of wine and some glasses.

He looked to his father, "_Ada_ would you like some wine?" Elrond nodded to his son as he walked over and sat down next to Elladan and Arwen. Elrohir turned and poured some Dorwinion wine into a glass.

Arwen moved to sit at Elrond's feet and laid her head into his lap. Elrohir walked over to Elrond and gave him the wine and then seated himself in the spot that Arwen had just vacated.

Elrond took a sip of the wine that Elrohir had given him and sighed deeply. He laid his other hand on Arwen's head and started smoothing and brushing her hair away from her face. "_Ada_ we are here for you if you ever wish to talk." Arwen whispered.

Elrond looked at his children with love in his eyes. "I know _iell nin_. I just miss your naneth very much." Elrond answered. Elladan looked to his father, "We miss her to Ada. But we can only imagine how much you miss her. We all want you to know that we love and trust in you. We...well all of us will do everything in our power to help you to raise and protect Arinalce. We already love her." Arwen and Elrohir nod in agreement.

Elrond smiled and looked to his children in pride. "I know Elladan. I love her already myself. Both you and Elrohir have always been protective of Arwen. So shall you be with Arinalce."

"I cannot wait to meet _muinthel nín_" Arwen whispered. "Neither can we" Elrohir said. "Ari can stay in my room with me Ada," Arwen said. Elrond chuckled, "_Muin nín_ you remind me so much of your _naneth_. I'm sure Arinalce will never lack for anything she needs as long as you three are there." All three nod in agreement and then laugh along with there father.

* * *

Haldir stepped inside the Guardians tent. He stopped and spoke briefly to each of the warriors giving them words of encouragement concerning the next two days. He then made his way over to where Orophin was putting away his belongings.

"_Muindor nin_, why didn't you tell me that you were to be one of the ones tested?" Haldir asked. Orophin looked over to his brother and then back down to the bag he was unpacking. "I didn't want you to worry and I thought if you knew that you would try and talk me out of it." Orophin answered.

"I knew that you wanted me to take your place as Captain of the Northern Borders. But it was something I didn't want. Rumil has always been more suited to lead than I ever was." Orophin told his brother.

Haldir looked at Orophin in surprise. Orophin looked at Haldir, "the only reason I joined the wardens is because of you and Rumil. I never had the level of devotion to the wardens that you two did. Don't get me wrong Haldir, I enjoyed my time as a warden and I loved standing watches with you and Rumil. But in my heart I wanted something more. I feel in my heart that this is what I have been waiting for. Ever since the day you told us all about what you experienced in your vision and everyone felt that same peace and strength that you felt my fea yearns to feel it again. Something tells me that I am supposed to do this."

Haldir held up both hands to stop Orophin's words. "Peace brother, I know what it is you feel. I just wish that you would of talked to me about how you felt. I had always thought you wanted to advance further in the leadership of the Warden's. If I had known I would not have pushed you so hard. So do the Lord and Lady know how you feel?"

Orophin nodded and turned away embarrassed, "They have always known how I felt about being a warden." Haldir sighed, "I'm sorry Orophin! I should of seen how you felt. I should have at least asked if you were happy being a warden." Orophin turned and looked at Haldir in that moment a look of understanding and love passed between the brothers.

"I talked to the Lord and Lady the evening that Lord Elrond regained consciousness about what I wanted to do. The next day they sent for me and told me that they had discussed my request and they told me if I still felt the same way after we reached here then I would have one of the three warrior positions for our realm."

Haldir looked to his brother then smiled. He reached out and laid his hand on his brothers shoulder. "Then let it be so _muindor nin_. May Tulkas give you strength, courage, and victory."

"_Le hannon_ Haldir" He smiled at Haldir and then returned the gesture to his older brother.

* * *

Lord Celeborn stepped inside the tent set aside for him and Galadriel. He saw Galadriel sitting in a chair staring into the fire. He walked over and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

Galadriel looked questioningly up at Celeborn "How did everything go?" "All the warriors were presented from each realm. I believe that all of them are mighty warriors. This tournament will decide which ones are the best and they will then become the sworn Guardians to the Morning Light."

"How did Haldir take the news that Orophin was one of the chosen from Lorien?" Galadriel enquired. "I believe it surprised him to see Orophin with the other warriors at first. But he took it in stride and welcomed him right along with the other warriors." Celeborn reported. He then chuckled "I'm sure that Haldir will talk to Orophin about his decision before they retire for the night."

Galadriel sighed and smiled softly, "It is good that they are brothers and get along with each other. She reached up and placed her hands comfortingly over Celeborn's hands. "The Valar has reassured me that events are advancing the way they had foreseen." Galadriel disclosed to Celeborn. Celeborn smiled lovingly down at Galadriel.

Celeborn moved to stand in front of his lady. He took hold of Galadriel's hands and helped her stand. "Come Meleth nin. Let us get some rest for tomorrow will be a long day for us all." He led her to their sleeping chamber.

* * *

Ada - Dad

iell nin -my daughter

naneth - mother

muinthel nin - my sister

Muin nin - my dear

Muindor nin - my brother

Le hannon - Thanks


	12. Chapter 12

The last two days had been taken up by Archery matches, Sword fights, and hand to hand melee combat. Of course as Lord Celeborn and King Thranduil had intended the betting on the outcomes of each match had ensued.

As always each participant was awarded points for each area of the tournament. The judges had been sequestered for the last four hours looking over the points each participant had received.

The warrior with the highest points from each realm would become the four guardians to the Morning Light. The emissaries had all received missives from the judges to meet here to learn the final outcome. The twin sons of Elrond were the last to arrive.

Lord Elrond rose and walked over to one of the guards "Please inform the judges that all have arrived." The guard bowed in respect and then departed. Lord Elrond turned and addressed the emissaries, "I just sent word to the judges that all have assembled. They should be here shortly." A short time later the guard returned. He went to Lord Elrond and whispered in his ear.

Lord Elrond nodded and stood, "Bring them in." The guard strode back to the tents entrance. Lord Elrond looked to each of the emissaries "I want you all to welcome back the warriors from each of the realms" As he said this the Warriors from each realm came in and took up positions behind the emissaries from each realm.

Lord Elrond looked at each of the warriors and raised his wine glass, "The last two days have been hard on each of you. We want you to know that each of you have upheld the honor of each our realms and we are proud of each and every one of you. Only one of you from each realm will become the Guardian to the Morning Light. But we want you to know that each of you will be rewarded. For each warrior not chosen will receive a leadership role in your respective realms upon your return. This role will be decided by your emissary upon your return to your realm. For each of you are _maethor veleg a gornui_."

Each of the emissaries saluted the warriors before them. The guards at the door pulled aside the tent flaps and the judges entered the tent as Mithrandir entered everyone noticed that he carried a large elaborately carved wooden box.

They bowed to the assembled emissaries and then made their way to stand behind Lord Elrond. Mithrandir placed the carved box on a table next to him. Haldir stopped next to Lord Elrond and presented a sealed message to Lord Elrond.

Haldir looked over the assembled emissaries and then looked at each of the warriors. "The final decision has been made but before we continue each of the judges would like each of you to know that we would be proud and honored to stand next to each and every one of you in a field of battle. Each of the judges bowed to the warriors.

Lord Elrond if you would please welcome the chosen one from Imaldris the first guardian of the Morning Light." Haldir suggested. Lord Elrond stood and opened the message given to him by Haldir.

Lord Elrond then turned and faced the warriors from Imaldris. "Welcome Sidhon, The Guardian of the North, swordbearer of Windseeker." He then bowed to the new Guardian as did all else in the room. As Haldir stood he looked to the new Guardian "Sidhon Guardian of the North please join Midrandir to take your Pledge please."

Sidhon took his place in front of the wizard and knelt. Mithrandir raised the lid of the carved box and withdrew a sword that had the same starburst on the pommel that Haldir's blade had. The blade glowed with a silver glow.

Mithrandir turned to Sidhon then nodded to Haldir. Haldir walked over and stood next to Mithrandir. "Sidhon you were chosen and tested to become The Guardian of the North, Swordbearer of Windseeker, one of the Guardians to the Morning Light do you accept this honor?"

Sidhon placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head "I Sidhon accept this honor and pledge my life to The Morning Light." With his words Midrandir took the Sword Windseeker and drew the sword across the palm of his hand.

As his blood touched the blade a clap of thunder sounded and the glow that surrounded the blade brightened and expanded to also surrounded the elf. Mithrandir looked down at Sidhon "Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar have accepted your pledge Sidhon, Guardian of the North. Please take your place in front of the emissaries." Mithrandir declared.

Sidhon rose, Mithrandir presented the sword Windseeker to Sidhon. Sidhon took the sword reverantly in his hands. As he did so the glow surrounding him brightened and his eyes took in the same silver glow that was in Haldir's. When he turned and went to stand in front of the emissaries. The emissaries observed the silver glow in his eyes and gasped.

Haldir then turned to Lord Cirdan and nodded. Lord Cirdan went to King Thranduil and handed him another sealed message. Haldir looked to King Thranduil, "King Thranduil if you would please welcome the chosen from Eryn Lasgalen and the second Guardian to the Morning Light,".

King Thranduil opened the message and read the contents. He to turned to the warriors from his realm. "The people of Eryn Lasgalen and I would like to welcome Toron, Guardian of the East, Swordbearer of Fireseeker." Thranduil said proudly.

The king and the rest of the emissaries then bowed in welcome to the new Guardian. As Cirdan stood he looked to Toron and said "Toron, Guardian of the East please join Mithrandir to take your pledge."

Toron knelt in front of Mithrandir as he turned and brought out another glowing sword. Haldir looked to Toron, "Toron you were chosen and tested to become the Guardian of the East, Swordbearer of Fireseeker, one of the Guardians to the Morning Light do you accept this honor?"

Toron bowed his head and placed his hand over his heart "I Toron give my oath and pledge to defend the Morning Light with my life." At his words another clap of thunder sounded and the glow around the blade engulfed the elf as his blood touched the blade.

"Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar have accepted your pledge Toron, Guardian of the East please take your place next to the other Guardian" Mithrandir said as he placed the sword Fireseeker into Toron's hand. The glow brightened once again as Toron touched the blade and his eyes began to glow. Toron rose and took his place next to Sidhon.

Haldir then nodded to Prince Legolas. Legolas walked over and handed his sealed message to Lord Galdor of the Grey Havens. Haldir gazed at Galdor, "My Lord Galdor please introduce the chosen and Third Guardian to the Morning Light."

Galdor took the missive and looked to his Lord Cirdan. Cirdan nodded to him. Galdor turned to the warriors from the Grey Havens and broke the seal and read the contents. "On behalf of my Lord Cirdan and the Grey Havens I welcome Annúnor, the Guardian of the West, Swordbearer of Mystseeker."

The emissaries bowed and welcomed the new Guardian. As Legolas stood he glanced at the new Guardian, "Annúnor please join Mithrandir to take your pledge." Annúnor took his place in front of Mithrandir as he took Mystseeker from the carved box next to him.

Annúnor, you were chosen from the Grey Havens and tested to become Guardian of the West, Swordbearer to Mystseeker, the third Guardian of the Morning Light do you accept this honor?" Haldir said as he watched Annúnor.

Annúnor placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head "I Annúnor pledge my life to the Morning LIght" At his words Mithrandir cut the palm of his hand and the emissaries heard another clap of thunder.

Mithrandir smiled. "Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar have accepted your pledge. Annúnor, Guardian of the West please take your place next to the other Guardians," Mithrandir placed Mistseeker in Annúnor's hands. Once more the glow brightened and entered his eyes. He then moved over to stand next to the other Guardians.

At Haldir's gesture Glorfindel walked over to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. He bowed to them and handed the sealed message to Lord Celeborn. Haldir looked to the Lord and Lady, "Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel would you please welcome your chosen warrior and the last Guardian of the Morning Light."

Celeborn opened the seal and read the message and then handed it to Lady Galadriel she to read the contents. They looked to each other. Lord Celeborn took her hand and they turned to face their warriors. "Lord Celeborn and I are honored to present to the emissaries and to Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar our chosen warrior Orophin, Guardian of the South, Swordbearer of Earthseeker." Galadriel revealed.

The Lord and Lady paid tribute to their chosen warrior. The rest of the emissaries followed suit. As Lord Glorfindel stood he looked to Orophin who looked stunned. "Orophin, Guardian of the South would you please approach Mithrandir to take your pledge.

Orophin looked to his lord and lady and then to Haldir in surprise. The Lord and Lady Smirked at him. Haldir nodded to him. Lord Celeborn laid his hand on Orophin's shoulder "Orophin go and take your place."

Orophin walked over and knelt in front of Mithrandir. Haldir gazed at his brother, "Orophin, you have been chosen and tested to become Guardian of the South, Swordbearer of Earthseeker, the fourth and final Guardian of the Morning Light do you accept his honor?"

Orophin placed his hand over his heart and reverantly said "I Orophin am honored to become a guadian of the Morning Light and I vow to protect her with my life." As his words were spoken Mithrandir took the Sword Earthseeker and drew it across his palm. When his blood touched the blade a clap of thunder sounded and the glow surrounding the blade encompassed Orophin.

Mithrandir smiled down upon Orophin, "Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar have accepted your pledge Orophin, Guardian of the South please take your place next to the other Guardians." Mithrandir then handed Orophin the blade as he stood. The glow brightened as he touched the sword and once again the light was drawn into his eyes. Orophin joined the other Guardians.

Mithrandir nodded to Haldir then went to stand next to Lord Elrond. Lord Cirdan, Lord Glorfindel and Prince Legolas resumed their places as emissaries of their respective realms.

Haldir took his place next to the Guardians of the Morning Light. As he took his place the glow surrounding all of them brightened even further. Mithrandir turned to look at the five warriors.

"Here before us stand Haldir, Champion of the Morning Ray of Light, Swordbearer to Dawnseeker, Bringer of Light, Carrier of Hope and Giver of Strength. Along with the four Guardians Sidhon, Guardian of the North, Swordbearer of Windseeker; Toron, Guardian of the East, Swordbearer of Fireseeker; Annúnor, Guardian of the West, Swordbearer of Mistseeker; and Orophin, Guardian of the South, Swordbearer of Earthseeker. Please welcome the Champion and the four Guardians of the Morning Light." Mithrandir stated.

Everyone in the room bowed to the Champion and the four Guardians of the Morning Light.

* * *

maethor veleg a gornui - a mighty and brave warrior


	13. Chapter 13

Mithrandir turned and walked over to the guard standing just inside the entrance to the tent. The wizard asked him to have the items brought into the tent. The

guard nodded then turned and left the tent. Mithrandir returned to Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel's side. He quickly engaged both in a hurried and quiet discussion.

Occasionally one of them would look over towards the Champion and the guardians.

Finally Elrond nodded in agreement. Lord Elrond turned to face the others "Our time grows short Mithrandir has just informed us that the Morning Light will arrive

in a couple of hours. We have some final business with the Champion and the Guardians and then we must make ready for the Morning Lights arrival."

As he was addressing the emissaries the guard that Mithrandir had talked to previously came back in and nodded to the Wizard. "Mithrandir I will let you take it from

here," Lord Elrond Stated.

Mithrandir bowed to Lord Elrond. He then turned his attention back to the Champion and the Guardians. "Each of you were presented a sword at your pledge. Each

sword was joined to you through blood. These weapons were forged by the Vala Aulë to be used in the defense of the Morning Light. Along with the swords there

was also other weapons and armor forged. The weapons and armor were entrusted to the Maia when we came to Middle Earth. Only to be remembered and used

after certain events took place. As you all know those events was the Birth of The Morning LIght and The choosing of the Champion." Mithrandir signaled to the guard

at the entrance.

The guard stepped out and both sides of the entrance were pulled back far enough to allow ten elves to pass through carrying armor stands. Each armor stand

was carried by two elves. Each stand held a full set of gleaming armor, a shield, a set of daggers, and a bow and a quiver with arrows. Each armor stand also carried

a backpack.

The elves placed the stands in front of Mithrandir. They then turned and left. "The armor is made out of the finest mithril, silver and gold found in Valinor."

Mithrandir said. "Each set is the same except for the Shield's. The shield has the same inscription upon it that your swords carry." Mithrandir walked up to one of the

stands and picked up the shield. "The inscription on this Shield says Champion of the Morning Light, Swordbearer of Dawnseeker, Bringer of Light, Carrier of Hope and

Giver of Strength." He set the shield back on the stand. "Each of you need to don your armor and make your selves ready to take up your duties. I will remain here to

answer any of your questions. Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel we will meet at the glade in an hour. I know there are still tasks each of you need to complete."

Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel bowed to Mithrandir.

"The emissaries will meet at the glade in just over an hour please make your selves ready." Lord Elrond said. He then escorted Arwen out of the tent with Elladan and

Elrohir following behind. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel left followed by King Thranduil, Prince Legolas, Lord Cirdan and the rest of the emissaries and their people.

As Mithrandir told each guardian which set of armor was theirs. Haldir walked up to the armor stand that held his armor. Haldir looked at the armor with reverance he

noticed that on the chestplate and the shield was a starburst etched in gold. The same one that was on his sword. He had never seen armor like this before.

Mithrandir walked up next to Haldir "Haldir you and the guardians will take up your duties as soon as the Morning LIght arrives. The other things you need like over

tunics, under tunics, cloaks, gloves, and soft boots can be found in the backpacks. Those items were crafted by the Vala Vairë. She also crafted your quiver's. The string

on your bows are made from the hair of each vala entwined together. The string will never break or wear out. Your arrows and your bow's are made from the wood of

the descendents of Telperion one of the two trees of Valinor. The feathers on the arrows are eagle feathers from Gwaihir and the great eagles." Haldir turned to

Mithrandir

"I wondered what the runes on the blade read." Mithrandir smirked "yes, the lady told me you asked her about it. I was told what each said when they were

entrusted to us. I am glad I could satisfy your curiosity. Come it is time for you all to prepare If any of you need anything I will be right outside." Haldir and the four

guardians bowed to Mithrandir as he left the tent.

* * *

Mithrandir stood at one side of the glade along with Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel. Near them was Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen waiting for the arrival of Gwailhir

and the Morning Light. Haldir and the four guardians stood on the other side of the glade with Lord Elrond.

With security in mind Haldir and Lord Elrond had decided that just immediate family and Mithrandir from the emissaries would be on hand for her arrival. At the moment

they were discussing the deployment of the guardians and the few guards they had brought to the glade.

After a few moments The guards broke up into five in a group with a guardian assigned to each group to guard the entrances into the glade. Lord Elrond and Haldir

returned to stand next to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Mithrandir closed his eyes briefly and then looked to the others and stated, "Gwailhir is approaching." As

soon as the words came from his mouth a shadow passed over the glade. Everyone looked up and watched as the Great Eagle Gwailhir swooped low into the glade

and extended his talons and angled his powerful wings to slow his speed and drop gently to the ground.

As the eagle came to a halt in front of them Haldir could see the cloth cradle the eagle held in his beak swaying gently. Haldir took a couple of steps

towards the eagle and bowed to him, "Mae govannen, my lord." The Gwailhir dipped his head to Haldir.

Then Lord Elrond, Mithrandir and Lady Galadriel stepped forward to greet him. After the intitial greetings were exchanged Gwailhir looked to Haldir then glanced to

Mithrandir. He then extended his head towards Haldir. Mithrandir looked to Haldir, "Gwailhir would like you to take possession of the Morning Light, Haldir."

Haldir looked to Lord Elrond in confusion. Lord Elrond was looking at Mithrandir with a look of disdain, "That is my daughter, Mithrandir." Mithrandir watched both the

ellyn and then chuckled at them both. "Gwailhir was ordered to deliver her into the hands of the Champion who was sworn to protect her." Mithrandir informed them

both. Lord Elrond sighed then stepped back to make room for Haldir.

Haldir bowed to Lord Elrond then stepped forward and grasped the straps tightly in his hands. As soon as he had a firm grip on the cradle Gwailhir opened his beak

and the straps slide out. Haldir backed up until he stood next to Lord Elrond. After Gwailhir was relieved of his burden he then bowed to them. Turning away from the

group that was gathered. They all watched as the Eagle took off from the glade and departed.

Lord Elrond motioned to the twins. They stepped forward and laid several furs onto the ground next their father. Lord Elrond then turned to Haldir, "Place her on the

furs mellon nin."

Haldir walked over and knelt down next to the furs and placed the cradle down gently. Lord Elrond looked to Haldir and instructed, "When you take her out make sure

you support her head and neck with one hand and slide your other hand in between her legs and up her back. Let her body rest on your forearm with your hand in the

middle of her back."

Haldir nodded and leaned forward to do as Lord Elrond said. Haldir pulled her gently from the cradle he then glanced nervously to Lord Elrond

again. Lord Elrond laughed, "Now Haldir place her head and neck in the crook of your arm and bring her body up next to yours. Let her body rest in the cradle of your

chest and arm. Now you can use your other hand to loosen the blanket so we can see her." As he unwrapped the babe everyone stepped forward so they could see

her.

Haldir looked at the babe in wonder. Her hair still glowed silver like it did in his vision. At the moment she was asleep and her eyes were closed to him. Softly he

took his finger and gently caressed her cheek. As he did this the babe turned her face and pressed into his stroke. Her eyes opened and Haldir could see her silver

eyes.

Haldir looked into the babe's eyes and was instantly mesmerized. Haldir felt everything and everyone around him fade and it was just him and the babe. He

watched as one of her hands came up and her tiny fingers wrapped around his fingers. At the touch of her fingers against his Haldir stiffened even further as he felt

energy and heat sweep up into his hand and up into his arm. Then the babe smiled at him. His breath caught in his throat and his heart lurched in his chest. At that

moment he felt a fierce wave of fierce protectiveness and love for the babe in his arms sweep through him and settle into his heart, mind and fëa. He knew then that

he would do anything to protect her.

As he was looking at the babe everyone around him watched the soft glow that surrounded each of them merged into one and brightened even further as their

fëa merged. Once again a wave a peace spread out from the Babe and Haldir only this time it was stronger. Everyone surrounding them gasped in astonishment.

Mithrandir leaned forward and whispered to Lady Galadriel "The bonding has begun." The Lady looked at him and gave him a small nod.

"It has even effected the guardians, look" She nodded towards the guards and the guardians standing watch over the glade. Mithrandir look to where Galadriel

indicated and he noticed the Guardians and the guards with them looking at the babe and kneeling with their hands over their hearts in tribute to her.

She looked to Elrond to see if he had noticed any of this but noticed that he to only had eyes for the babe. Lady Galadriel looked upon the babe. She looked exactly like

Celebrian had looked when she was a baby.

She looked at Celeborn and at the same time his eyes rose to meet hers. She knew he thought the same thing. After a few minutes the babe closed her eyes and

released Haldir's finger. Haldir shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Reluctantly he looked at Lord Elrond "My Lord, she is your daughter. I'm sure you would like to hold her." Lord Elrond moved forward to take the babe from Haldir. Once

he had the babe securely in his arms he turned and walked towards his family and they moved to surround him. "Oh Ada, she is beautiful!" Arwen whispered as

she reached out and softly caressed the babes cheek with her forefinger.

Elladan and Elrohir both looked down at the little elleth resting in their ada's arms. A look of awe came over both of their faces. After a few moments they looked up at

each other in silence. Then they nodded at each other. Elladan and Elrohir both looked to their adar. "Ada, Ro and I will also do everything in our power to protect

both Arwen and Arinalce. We will do this as long as they have need of us" Elladan declared.

Elrond looked to the twins and then to Arwen. "I too will do what I can to protect Arinalce, Ada." Arwen swore. The look of fervor on all their faces surprised him. He

looked at all four of his children. A feeling of love, pride and happiness swept through him.

He closed his eyes as a tear fell and glided down his face. In the silence of his mind Elrond sent a swift message of love and thanks to his love Celebrian. He opened

his eyes and seen the looks of concern on the faces of his oldest children.

A radiant smile came upon Elrond's face. "We are a family once more thanks to your Naneth". Elrond whispered. With those words that radiant smile spread to

the other family members. Elrond looked at Arwen, "Yes iell nin she is beautiful Just like her muinthel and naneth." Lady Galadriel swiftly brushed a tear away

after witnessing the healing of her family.

She looked to Arwen and the twins "She looks just like your Naneth did when she was a baby." Lord Celeborn went and stood behind Galadriel wrapping his arms

around her in silent support. He to looked at the babe. "Yes she does look like her." He said softly.

Lady Galadriel leaned back against his chest and placed her hands over Celeborn's hands squeezed gently. Overcome with what he had just witnessed. Haldir

glanced down at the cloth cradle and seen a packet of papers bound together. He reached down and pulled the packet out.

Mithrandir looked at Haldir, he seen the packet Haldir was holding. "Ahh the messages that Lord Manwë and Lady Elbereth spoke of. Why don't you give that to Lady

Galadriel or Lord Celeborn" Mithrandir suggested. Haldir nodded stood and took the packet over to Lord Celeborn. "My Lord here are the messages that Lord Manwë

and Lady Elbereth spoke of." Haldir said as he handed him the packet.

Lord Celeborn looked at the bundled packet that Halidr held. "It looks like there are several messages here. We will look to see who these are addressed to after we

return to the camp. Thank you Haldir" Lord Celeborn said. Haldir bowed to Lord Celeborn. His attention was drawn back to the babe.

Mithrandir strode up to Lord Elrond and looked into his eyes. "The look in your eyes tells me that you have once again found your purpose." Lord Elrond looked at

Mithrandir, "Yes this little one has brought me back to my family and friends. I will protect her and my other children until it is time for me to go West and join Celebrian

in Valinor.

Never again will I loose my faith or path." Mithrandir smiled at Elrond, "I'm glad to hear it my friend." He glanced down at the babe in Elrond's arms. "I believe it is time

for the guardians to meet their charge and then I think we should return to camp so we can get this little one some nourishment and a nice warm bed. What say you

Lord Elrond?" Elrond looked down at the babe asleep in his arms and nodded.

"Excuse us while we introduce Arinalce to her guardians." He told his family. They nodded as they turned to talk to their grandparents. Elrond, Mithrandir and Haldir

went to stand a short distance away from the others. Mithrandir looked over at Haldir. "Haldir please call the guardians over."

Haldir bowed to Mithrandir and Lord Elrond. Haldir raised his voice commandingly "Guardians to me." All four guardians responded immediately. As all the guardians

took positions in front of Haldir. He turned to Lord Elrond and bowed. Lord Elrond stepped in front of Haldir and Mithrandir. "Guardians I would like to present to you

Arinalce, The Morning Ray of Light!"

Each of the guardians came forward to pay their respects to the Morning Light. After the last Guardian stepped back in Line. Haldir looked at the Guardians "Make

ready to return to camp. We will have a front and rear guard. You are dismissed." The guardian's went back to the Guards to pass on their instructions. Haldir

escorted Lord Elrond and Mithrandir back to the others.


	14. Chapter 14

As the last of the Emissaries made their way back into the main camp. Lord Elrond looked at all of them "I suggest we retire for the night and meet again after we break our fast tomorrow. Haldir would you see to the guard rotation and take their reports for me while I take care of Arinalce's needs?" "I will see to that at once my Lord." Haldir replied. Arwen could you find Faerveren and return so we can get Arinalce settled?" "This I will do ada and then I will come to you." Arwen promised. Lord Elrond turned and walked towards his pavilion. The four guardians and the twins followed behind. Lord Celeborn turned to the rest of the emissaries "Hodo vae*, we will meet again after everyone's break of fast. Taking Galadriel's arm Celeborn turned to follow Elrond to his pavilion.

* * *

Southern Mirkwood, Dol Guldur

A shadow moved in the dark. The shadow moved around in irritation and confusion. He felt an energy a presence that was growing in it's mind. The shadow contemplated the familiar feel of this presence. Then the shadow paused. The shadow sent out a silent signal. After a short time a couple of creatures entered the room and bowed before the shadow. "Master, what is your bidding?" The shadow spoke in a deep grating voice. "I feel a presence i have not felt since the first age send our riders to the west into Eriador. Seek out and destroy this presence." The creatures bowed once more to the shadow and then departed. The presence the shadow felt was a danger to his plans. The shadow wanted nothing to interfere with his plans for Middle Earth.

* * *

Elrond walked into the pavilion with Arinalce wrapped protectively in his arms. The Guardians took up positions on each side of the tent and the twins entered behind their adar. The twins stepped up close to their adar. None of them could keep their eyes off the tiny elfling.

Elrond looked down at the babe in wonder. Elrond look over at the twins, "She has the same shaped face as your mother and grandmother he whispered trying not to wake her. Her hair was the same shade of silver as Lord Celeborn's. As he stood their watching the babe he seen her frown then open her eyes. The babe puckered her lips and tears appeared in her eyes. He started to laugh "Patience little one your meal will be here shortly."

The babe's face relaxed at those words and she smiled and gurgled at Elrond and the twins. The twins looked down at their sibling and a look of pure adoration swept across both of their faces. "Iell nin, Law lîn síla sui Ithil."* Elrond whispered. The twins could only nod in agreement.

Elrond and the twins turned to watch Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn enter the pavilion. The twins bowed to their grandparents. Lady Galadriel smiled gently at them both as she and Celeborn moved to stand near Elrond. They both gazed down at the babe "Both Celeborn and I see Celebrian in this babe but we also see you Elrond. She has some of your features also." Galadriel informed him.

She reached up to stroke her finger against the babe's cheek. As she did so the babe's hand lifted and latched on to her finger. The babe turned her head and stared into Galadriel's eyes. Galadriel stiffened and gasped. At the same time Elrond stiffened and gasped as he felt energy moving from the babe to Lady Galadriel and himself.

Celeborn and the twins heard both of them gasp and they saw a glow surround all three of them. Celeborn moved closer to Galadriel "what is it meleth nín" he said as he placed his arm around her in support. As soon as they touched. Celeborn stiffened and gasped. The glow surged to encompass him. All three of them stared into the babe's eyes.

The twins stood back and watched stunned at what transpired in front of them. The twins turned toward the entrance as they heard someone enter. Arwen and Haldir entered the pavilion. Arwen and Haldir both stopped at the entrance in surprise as they noticed the glow that surrounded the small group. Arwen and Haldir both gaped at the sight before them.

They both moved over to stand near the twins. Arwen asked her brothers, "What has happened?" Elrohir glanced briefly at Arwen "We do not know sister. Grandmother went to touch Arinalce's cheek and the babe grabbed a hold of her finger. Then Arinalce opened her eyes and looked into grandmothers eyes and this is what happened."

Elladan glanced at Arwen and then at Haldir who's attention was centered on the babe. "I can feel an energy coming from all of them can you feel it?" Elladan enquired of the others. They all nodded.

Haldir stood and watched the babe suddenly he felt an overwhelming urge to approach the group before him. Unknowingly he stepped forward to do so but then stopped himself. He looked up to see Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn looking at him in acceptance and welcome.

He moved forward to stand on the other side of Elrond and reached over to touch the babe's other hand.

The twins and Arwen watched as Haldir moved to stand with the group and seen the babe latch on to his finger as he to was merged into the glow. They stood like that for several minutes before the glow faded from everyone but Haldir and the babe. They watched as the babe turned to look into Haldir's eyes.

The twins and Arwen seen the babe release Galadriel's finger. The babe still clung to Haldir's finger. Elrond and Galadriel looked into each others eyes in concern for a few minutes. Then Elrond turned to Haldir and placed Arinalce into Haldir's arms. Haldir took the Babe from Elrond.

They watched as the babe seemed to cuddle herself closer to Haldir. Haldir wrapped his arms securely around the babe holding her closer to him as he walked over and seated himself before the fire.

Elladan looked at his father and grandparents "What just happened?". The three rulers looked at the twins and Arwen and then at Haldir and the babe. "The Valar just shared a vision with us through Arinalce." Galadriel confessed. "So all of you shared this vision?" Elrohir asked. Elrond turned and looked at his son and nodded.

"So is Haldir still having this vision?" Elladan asked waving his hand towards Haldir and the Babe. "No the vision has ended. But the vision took a lot of energy from the Babe. Haldir is just transferring some of his energy to Arinalce through their bond." Elrond informed them.

"So what was this vision you all seen." Elrohir asked. The three rulers looked toward Haldir and the babe. Elrond closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Celeborn looked to his grandchildren and spoke. "Arinalce's arrival has not gone unnoticed by the forces of evil." Lord Elrond turned to his children "The vision showed us Warg Riders attacking her entourage" The twins and Arwen looked at their father in horror. Elladan growled out in anger, "WHEN?" Galadriel looked at her grandchildren "We don't know."

As soon as the twins heard her words they headed towards the entrance to spread the word of the impending attack. Arwen looked to her father and her grandparents "Do we know how many?" Lord Elrond looked upon his eldest daughter and then to his youngest daughter.

He whispered, "It looked to be a substantial force." Lord Celeborn turned to look at Elrond "We have one advantage, Elrond. They have no idea of the forces that we have at our disposal. Also we are close to the Grey Haven's. We can bolster our numbers with some of their forces. I will have the Guardians bring Cirdan, Thranduil and Legolas here for a quick meeting."

Elrond looked over to where Haldir sat with Arinalce. "No have them meet us at the council tent. Arinalce still needs to have her needs seen to. Arwen can you stay here with her and is Faerveren on her way?" "Yes Ada and Faerveren should be here shortly." she answered. The three walked toward the entrance of the tent.

Celeborn and Galadriel proceeded Elrond out of the tent. Elrond paused and looked back to Arwen, "Iell nin could you tell Haldir to come to the council tent when he can?" "I will ada" Arwen reassured her father. Elrond looked once more to Haldir and Arinalce and then nodded to Arwen as he departed through the entrance.

Arwen made her way over to sit next to Haldir and Arinalce.

* * *

*Hodo vae - sleep well

*Iell nin, Law lîn síla sui Ithil - my daughter, Your radiance shines like the moon


	15. Chapter 15

Haldir held the tiny elfling protectively in his arms. His mind kept replaying the vision he had been shown when he had touched Arinalce's tiny hand. His fëa shuddered at the thought of losing the little one in his arms.

He swore to himself that nothing would ever happen to her as long as he drew breath. He felt a warmth in his chest and he looked down at the babe in his arms. She had awakened and was staring into his eyes.

The babe snuggled up further against his chest and smiled at him. Haldir felt peace sweep through him. His body and mind slowly relaxed and he couldn't help but return the gesture and smiled down at the babe.

Suddenly he heard melodic laughter come from beside him. He raised his eyes and seen Arwen sitting next to him. She had placed a hand over her mouth to try and muffle her laughter.

Haldir just glared at Arwen for her impudence. "What's so funny my Lady?" More laughter came from Arwen, "I'm sorry Haldir but as long as I've known you that is the first time I have ever seen you smile."

Haldir just gave her another glare and looked back down to the babe in his arms. After Arwen got control over her laughter she looked at Haldir. "Ada wants you to come to the council tent. He and my grandparents have called for an emergency council to deal with the Vision. He would like for you to attend."

Haldir and Arwen stood. Haldir gently place the babe into Arwen's arms. "I will head there as soon as i place some more guards around the pavilion." Haldir stated. He took one last look at the babe then moved to the entrance.

As he reached the entrance an elleth swept through the tent entrance. Arwen looked towards the elleth that just entered. "Good evening Faerveren, I'm glad your here. I'm sure Arinalce is very hungry by now. Arwen said as she glanced at Halir, "Haldir could you tell adar that Faerveren is with Arinalce."

Haldir nodded and then departed. Haldir called Arinalce's Guardians to him as he left Lord Elrond's pavilion. "There has been an emergency council called. We have reason to believe an attack is imminent. I will send more guards here and at our forward guard posts. They will be here shortly" Haldir informed them.

The guardians bowed affirmatively to Haldir and returned to their posts. Haldir turned and strode to the tent set up for the off duty wardens. Haldir entered the tent and woke twelve of the wardens.

After the wardens had readied themselves and was mustered outside the tent. He looked at the wardens standing in front of him. "An emergency council has been called because we have reason to believe that we will be attacked soon. I want four of you to reinforce the guardians at Lord Elrond's pavilion to help protect the Morning Light. The rest of you will divide yourselves between the four forward guard posts surrounding the camp for increased security. Let the section leaders at each post know they are to standby for orders. If anything out of the ordinary happens they are to send word immediately to me or Lord Elrond. Until further notice we will be in the council tent, Dismissed."

Haldir turned without another word and strode towards the council tent. Lord Elrond turned from talking to Mithrandir as Haldir entered the tent. With a look of relief he motioned for Haldir to join them at the front of the tent.

"My apologies for taking so long my lord" Haldir said while bowing to Elrond. "There is no need Haldir, I know that Arinalce needed your help." "I took the liberty of increasing security around your pavilion and increased our strenth at the forward guard posts. Also Lady Arwen wanted me to inform you that Lady Arinalce's needs are being seen to." Haldir informed Lord Elrond. "Good, I was going to suggest increasing our security and thank you for passing on Arwen's message." Elrond replied. "Now let's inform the other's about the vision given to us."

The decision had been made to travel back to Imaldris as swiftly and as safely as possible. Stopping only long enough to see to the needs of the babe. A message had been sent to the Grey Havens for reinforcements.

The elves had worked through the night to make ready and they had been on there way before dawn. They had wanted to put as much distance between the shire and the elvish company as possible to avoid getting the peaceful shire folk involved in the battle.

The reinforcements from the Grey Havens had caught up with them right after they had passed by Bree. A few hours later they were making their way towards the Weather Hills along the East Road.

King Thranduil, Prince Legolas and the Mirkwood warriors were taking the lead and Lord Cirdan and the Grey Haven Guards were acting as rear guards, while Lord Celeborn and the Lorien Wardens and Lord Elrond and the Imaldris sentinels were riding parallel to the elven column to the north and south scouting the outlying areas for signs of trouble.

Lady Galadriel, Lady Arwen and Arinalce the Morning Light were surrounded and protected by Haldir, the four guardians and Mithrandir. "Mithrandir glanced at Haldir "We should make camp at Weathertop for the night. The mountain at our backs would be convenient." Haldir nodded. "Yes I feel the battle will come soon."

As Haldir said this he looked towards Galadriel who was holding the Morning Light. She looked up at him and her voice entered his mind. _**Haldir, we will take our rest beneath the Watchtower of Amun Sul. We will also make our stand there for the battle will be joined at daybreak. **_Haldir nodded and turned back.

He rode up next to his brother "Sound the Horn we will make camp up ahead at the great Watchtower." Orophin nodded in understanding he took out the Horn and blew one note.

Instantly the elven warriors started falling back to the main Column. Word was spread to make camp and to make ready for the battle. The camp was set up quickly. After a hurried meal the Elven leaders and Mithrandir met with the captains of their combined forces. The warriors were told to expect the battle to begin before daybreak. The captains left soon afterwards to make ready.

Lord Elrond turned to Haldir, the four guardians, Elladan and Elrohir. "If the battles goes against us it is your responsibility along with Midrandir to ensure that the Morning Light, Lady Galadriel, Arwen and Prince Legolas make it to Imadris." Lord Elrond held up his hand before any of them could object. "Yes I know every leader of the elven realms is here. But this decision was made by King Thranduil, Lord Cirdan, Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel and I. If anything was to happen to us then you young ones will be needed to lead our people with the guidance of Lady Galadriel until she sails to the undying lands."

Legolas swung around to glare at his father. King Thranduil looked at his son, "The decision has been made my son. We will be covering your retreat." Lord Elrond looked at his sons, "You know we are right." Elladan and Elrohir looked at their father and Elladan began to speak,"You may be right but that doesn't mean we have to like it." They turned as one and went to stand next to their sisters.

Lady Galadriel smiled and looked to Lord Celeborn, Lord Elrond and King Thranduil standing before her, **_They will abide by what was_ decided,** Lady Galadriel told them. She saw all three of them relax at those words. Lady Galadriel stood "Come it is time to get some rest."


	16. Chapter 16

Forward outposts had been set up and scouts had been sent out the previous evening and watch had been kept throughout the night. Lord Elrond and Haldir had sent out replacements every three hours to make sure that all the warriors had rested.

Lord Celeborn awoke and seen Haldir sitting next to the fire. He stood and rolled up his bed roll. He glanced toward the tent that housed his Lady wife, and his two granddaughters. The tent was still darkened so he knew they still slept.

He opened his travel bag and withdrew a few leaf wrapped bundles and a few skins of water and moved over to the fire and sat next to Haldir.

"Aur vaer ion nin*" Celeborn said as he handed him a piece of Lembas. Haldir looked over at Lord Celeborn and took the offering, "Aur vaer Hîr nin" Haldir replied. "Have you had any sleep?" Celeborn asked. Haldir nodded "I was able to rest earlier."

His head swung to the tent nearby when he heard the baby within whimper. He watched as Lady Arwen came out and walk over to awaken Faerveren who slept near the tent. Celeborn and Haldir watched as the elleth rose from her pallet. Then they both entered the tent.

Lady Galadriel emerged from the tent a few minutes later. She moved to join Celeborn and Haldir at the fire. Celeborn stood and took her arm "Aur vaer, Hervess nin" Celeborn said as he brushed his lips across her cheek. Lady Galadriel smiled at Celeborn and leaned into his kiss. "Aur vaer, Meleth nin" Galadriel answered.

He helped her sit next to Haldir. Celeborn handed her a packet of lembas and a skin of water. Then he sat himself next to her. Galadriel looked to Haldir "Aur Vaer, Ion nin." Haldir looked to the lady and bowed his slightly, "Aur vaer, Hiril nin. Is there anything you need before I make my rounds?" "

Could you please take some of the lembas and water to Arwen and Faerveren? They are seeing to Arinalce's needs at the moment." Haldir nodded and took some lembas and water as he stood. Bowing to the lord and lady he strolled over to the tent and called for Arwen. When she appeared he spoke to her softly for a couple of minutes and then handed her the items. Arwen thanked him then went back into the tent. Haldir then turned and walked off into the darkness.

* * *

The elven rulers were talking quietly next to the fire. Lady Galadriel was talking to Faerveren next to the tent when out of the darkness a bird call sounded. The elven rulers and the warriors around them sprang to their feet.

The warriors hurriedly picked up their weapons and melted into the darkness. Lord Celeborn, King Thranduil, Lord Cirdan made themselves ready. Lady Arwen stood with Arinalce in her arms.

Lady Galadriel told Faerveren to enter the tent and grab their few belongs. She told Rineth and Fareth her handmaidens to grab what provisions and water they could carry. The ellith hurriedly gather the items and went back to stand at the Ladies side. A few minutes later as Faerveren came out of the tent with their few possesions in her hands.

Haldir and the four guardians raced out of the darkness to stand next to Lady Galadriel, Lady Arwen, Faerveren, the Morning Light and the Ladies handmaidens. From the other side Elladan, Elrohir, Mithrandir and Prince Legolas emerged from the darkness.

As soon as they appeared Lord Elrond turned to Haldir, "Take them to the entrance of the Hidden Valley Haldir and make your way North. Elladan, Elrohir and Prince Legolas you will scout ahead in case the orcs circled around the old fortress.

I had scouts watching the only other entrance but be alert. Further in the valley you will find horses waiting for you. We will cover your passage. Wait there for word. If the worst should happen and you have to flee. The other side of the valley comes out on the North side of the Weather Hills in the southorn regions of Arnor so be vigilant.

If you need help make your way to the Rangers of the North. Elladan and Elrohir are known to them and know how to contact them." From the darkness another bird call sounded.

Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn pulled their swords from their sheaths. Thranduil and Cirdan pulled their bows from their shoulders. "Make haste!" he whispered. "May Manwë and Lady Elbereth light your path.

"Take care my son." Thranduil called out. Legolas stared at his father a moment and then nodded. Haldir motioned for the twins and Legolas to proceed them. "Hurry we do not have much time he told the ellith."

Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn just glanced at each other. Arwen looked to her father and said with confidence, "We will see you soon Ada." Lord Elrond looked at his sons as they disappeared down the path and then to his daughters and nodded brusquely.

As the group made their way down the path they could here the clash of swords and the screams of elf and beast in the distance. Mithrandir looked to Haldir "Have the guardians keep up with the Ladies and the Morning Light. You and I will be the rear Guard."

Haldir nodded and sped up and kept pace with Orophin. Haldir gave Orophin their orders and at Orophin's nod Haldir fell back to keep pace with Mithrandir.

* * *

As Haldir and Mithrandir disappeared from view Lord Elrond looked to the other rulers and nodded. Thranduil and Cirdan made their way into the trees surrounding the camp and faded from view. Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond hid behind some of the larger rubble from Amun Sul that lay nearby.

Each of the elven rulers listened as the sounds of the battle grew nearer. As the sky brightened towards dawn a shrill bird call came from the darkness. Elrond and Celeborn dropped into battle stances and made ready to ambush any orcs that came near their hiding places.

They could hear the heavy breaths of wargs making their way towards the camp. Another bird call sounded from the surrounding area. Suddenly Elrond could hear the twangs of bows and the thuds of several arrows hitting the wargs and orcs that had just entered the area.

Several orc's fell from the onslaught of the arrows but more were entering the area drawn there by the fire that was still lit. Arrow's continued to fly down at the beasts that entered the clearing.

A warg and rider approached where Elrond and Celeborn stood hidden. Elrond pointed to the ground with his sword and Celeborn nodded. Both of the rulers leaped out. Lord Elrond crouched close to the ground as he pushed his sword into the chest of the warg. At the same time Lord Celeborn leaped into the air and swung his sword towards the neck of the orc that was riding the warg. The orc toppled from the beast as the warg crumpled to the ground.

Elrond and Celeborn moved further into the clearing and placed themselves back to back as more orcs poured into the clearing.

Thranduil and Cirdan continued using their bows to thin the orcs surrounding Celeborn and Elrond. Thranduil pulled the last arrow from his quiver and sent it flying towards the warg that just entered the clearing.

He turned to Cirdan "It looks like Celeborn and Elrond need our help shall we join them?" At Cirdan's nod they pulled their swords from their sheaths and dropped to the ground swinging their swords at the orcs before they reached the ground. Thranduil's sword clashed against an Orcs blade. He then swung his blade at the orc's side.

The orc fended of his attack and the orc lunge forward trying to strike Thranduil. He jumped back to avoid the strike. Thrandil spun around bringing his sword up and striking the orc in the throat. The orc fell before him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw another orc swinging at his side. Pulling back swiftly and shifting to his left he was able to drive his sword down slicing into the orcs shoulder throwing the orc off balance. Thranduil completely unbalanced the orc by using his leg to sweep the orc off his feet. He finished off the orc by stabbing his blade into the chest of the orc.

He glanced over to Cirdan to see him slide his blade from the throat of an orc that stood between them. They started moving towards where Celeborn and Elrond were standing. Slashing and stabbing at the Orcs that came within their reach.

They finally reached the others after picking their way through the dead orcs surrounding them. Thranduil called out to Celeborn and Elrond "Shall we dance?" Without pausing Celeborn and Elrond shifted their positions to allow Thranduil and Cirdan to place themselves to where each of them had their backs to the others.

Elrond heard another bird call and looked to the edge of the clearing to see several more orcs and wargs enter the clearing. Elrond glanced quickly to the elves that had their backs to the orc, "We have more incoming. Make ready." All four lords concentrated on taking out the orcs that surrounded them.

* * *

The twins and Legolas made their way ahead of the small group. Elladan held his fist up halting their progress as he heard a bird call. Instantly Elrohir and Legolas froze. Elladan in turn responded with a bird call.

After a few seconds the bird call was returned. Elladan and Elrohir relaxed as a scout appeared out of the bushes to their left. Elladan looked at the scout "Has their been any sightings of the enemy from the other entrance?." "A few have passed a league away my lord but none have made their way towards the hidden passage.

The bulk of their forces have proceeded towards Amun Sul. From the forces we have seen we estimate at least 300 or more. are converging there." the scout reported. Legolas inhaled sharply, "Are you sure?" The scout looked away from Legolas and looked to the ground, "From where we were at there was at least 100 that came from the northwest.

From other scout reports there was another 200 from the southwest." Legolas turned back the way they come with a troubled frown. Elladan and Elrohir exchanged worried glances.

Elladan looked to Legolas, "Legolas, we cannot go back we were entrusted to protect Lady Galadriel, Lady Arwen, The Morning Light and the others." Legolas nodded and then looked to Elladan and Elrohir with a pained look on his face. "I know Elladan. I promised my father that I would help protect them. I will do what needs to be done. But I still worry for the others."

Elrohir reached over and place his hand on Legolas's shoulder. "It was hard for us to leave our father behind also Legolas. If they fall we will avenge them." Elladan sent the scout back to his post after thanking him for his report.

"Since the path splits here we will wait here until the others catch up with us before we move on." Elladan informed them. Elrohir nodded and went to watch the northeast path.

Legolas turned and looked down the path behind them. "They are coming." A few minutes later they saw Orophin and Toron coming up the path. Orophin came to a stop in front of Elladan. Orophin turned and directed Toron to help Elrohir watch the northeast path.

"The others are a couple of minutes behind us" Orophin informed Elladan and Legolas. As soon as he said this the ellith appeared out of the darkness coming up the path. Right behind them was the other two guardians Sidhon and Annúnor.

"We will wait here until Mithrandir and Haldir catches up to us for we need to take the northwest path. So rest for a few moments" The two guardians went to stand watch with Elrohir and Toron.

Lady Galadriel, Lady Arwen who still held Arinalce moved to sit on a log that lay near the path. Faerveren and the handmaidens sat at the ground close to them. Elladan went over to Lady Galadriel and Arwen, "How are you holding up grandmother?Sister?"

"We are doing fine Elladan. Arinalce is asleep at the moment." "Arwen looked to Elladan "Do you know how much further till we get to the horses?' "We should reach the horses right after the sun rises if we are not delayed to long" Elladan said as he watched Mithrandir and Haldir appear behind them.

"Mithrandir, Haldir have you seen any sign of pursuit?" Haldir replied "Not that I can hear. We past out of range of the sounds of the battle a couple of leagues back."

Legolas could you stay here with the Ladies? We need to consult with the others. Elladan, Mithrandir and Haldir went to where Elrohir and the others were talking. Mithrandir looked at Elladan and Elrohir "Do you have news?"

Elladan looked at Elrohir then nodded. "Yes there was a scout waiting here for us when we arrived. He and several others were watching at the entrance to the northeast.

They reported at least a hundred orcs coming from the northeast had passed by and were making there way to Amun Sul. They had also received word from other scouts that at least two hundred others were making there way to Amun Sul from the southeast."

Haldir stiffened and Mithrandir closed his eyes and sighed. Mithrandir opened his eyes and glanced up at sky and then towards the path they had just come from. "Everyone needs to keep hope alive. We just left some of the best warriors that ever lived back there. Lord Elrond, Lord Cirdan and King Thranduil fought in the last alliance against overwhelming odds. Lord Celeborn survived the sacking of Doriath and The War of Wrath and the defeat of Morgoth. Each of them brought some of their best warriors with them. So do not give up just yet. You also know that your father has some of the best horse soldiers in middle earth." Mithrandir said as he turned back to the twins.

Elladan nodded in agreement, "we were given the task of protecting "Grandmother, our sisters and the others. We will do this to the best of our abilities" Haldir looked toward Lady Galadriel and then to the babe that Arwen carried and he strengthened his resolve.

"If we are to reach the horses right after sunrise then we best get moving" Haldir said. Elladan turned to Haldir, "we turn to the northwest from here. We should reach the horses right after sunrise if we don't run into any trouble. Elrohir, Legolas come we still need to find those horses."

Haldir and Mithrandir returned to the Ladies. Legolas joined Elladan and Elrohir then the three turned and started to move up the path to the northwest. When suddenly from behind them they heard an elven horns sounding in the distance. A few seconds later they heard the sound of another horn to the east.

Elladan and Elrohir stopped and turned back upon hearing it. "That was the Horn of the Rangers of the North." Elrohir informed the others. Then from above them they heard the call of Eagles flying overhead.

Mithrandir looked to Lady Galadriel and smirked. "Come we need to make our way to those horses" Mithrandir told the ladies.

* * *

Elrond took a deep breath after bringing down another warg and looked quickly to his companions all of them had minor wounds. But the constant barrage of enemy forces was starting to wear on them.

Lord Elrond heard a bird call in the distance. "No time to rest my friends more are incoming." Elrond growled as he brought up his sword to defend himself against the orcs that had entered the clearing.

Elrond had just withdrawn his sword from the side of orc in front of him when he heard a gasp to his left. He quickly glanced to Celeborn and seen him holding his side. Elrond looked at Celeborn "Celeborn move yourself to the middle quickly." As Celeborn moved they quickly adjusted themselves to compensate for his loss in the circle.

"I'm sorry my friend. I cannot heal you at the moment but there are bandages here in this pack." He told Celeborn as he threw him a pack that had been attached to his belt. "Take some out some of the bandages and try to stop the bleeding for now and rest. We will cover you for now."

An orc thought to take advantage of Elrond's distraction and he barely brought his sword up in enough time to stop the blade that was swinging towards his head. Their swords clashed and Elrond leaped and drove his sword down into the opening between the orcs helmet and his armor nearly decapitating the orc.

Elrond sighed and then quickly brought his hand up and made a fist. He had made arrangements before the battle began that if he thought they would lose then an elvish horn would sound signalling Haldir's group to make their way to the North. As soon as he brought his hand down the horn sounded.

As the sound died away another horn sounded in the distance. King Thranduil shouted over his shoulder as he blocked the swing of an orc. "That is no orc horn!" Elrond chuckled as he swung at the orc coming at him from his right. "No my friend it is not. That sounds like the horn the Rangers of the North use."

A short time later the elves in the clearing heard the sound of horses galloping and the sound of swords clashing and the screaming of orcs dying. Once again they heard the horn sound.

At the same time they heard the call of Eagles and the sound of flapping wings as several Eagles started diving towards the orcs in the clearing picking them up and taking off with them just to climb back up into the sky to drop the orcs to their deaths.

* * *

Aur vaer ion nin - good morning my son

Hîr nin - my lord/Hiril nin - my lady

Hervess nin - my wife

Meleth nin - my love


End file.
